


the wilderness

by thesarcastichobbit



Series: The Wilderness [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love/Hate Relationship, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, i.e the cullens aren't gonna sparkle (you're welcome for that lol), sticking to normal vampire lore here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesarcastichobbit/pseuds/thesarcastichobbit
Summary: Cyan needed to get away from her smothering mother in Boston. What better way than to go half way across the country to the small town of Forks, where nothing astonishing happens. There, she can live a normal life with her uncle..or so she hoped.





	1. "Mama, I'm Leaving Home"

**Author's Note:**

> ((This story is currently posted on FF.net as well!)) So any of you guys that seen this on there first can relax and know it's not stolen. But I appreciate the immediate concern, my dears. Just figured readers on this site might enjoy my little story too, haha. -Lovely

**(Chapter Song:[Normal by Foo Fighters](https://youtu.be/bIEHXcidITA))**

_Logan International_ as always was filled with Boston locals and visitors coming and going about their business. So many didn't really notice the two women seated in the waiting area with no one around them in the otherwise crowded section. A mother who looked through her phone with a nettled expression and her seventeen year old daughter, looking bored as she sipped from her ice coffee from Starbucks.

That was because of the dark atmosphere pouring from them like scorching heatwaves. So many didn't really notice until unfortunately getting too close. Then the unsettled feeling would hit the person like a force field; a dazed but scared expression crossing their face. The young woman involved watched behind the protective tinted glass of her round framed  _Ray Bans_  as the man or woman quickly fled in fear of something ominous happening if they chose to stay any longer. The rest at a safe distance would sneak curious or frighten glances their way.

A breath of relief stuck the girl each time when they did.

" _Yeah, run. Be afraid. Don't get caught in the shit storm with me."_

Because Cyan and Natalia Warren were at an awful stalemate. The silent tension going on between the two was unbearable and it almost crackled visibly in the air, threatening to turn into an actual lightning storm any minute.

Curious, brown eyes glanced over towards the large windows then. Sure enough, the once pretty sunset of vibrant purple and orange tones were replaced completely with muted gray; the telltale sign of an oncoming storm. The two again were obviously the cause and didn't care what occur to the outside world at the moment..well, one of them didn't.

The temporarily stuck teen slumped in her seat.  _"I really hope this doesn't delay my flight."_ After that thought, the older woman beside her decided to address her at last, breaking the dangerous fifteen minute silence.

"Honey, let's forget about all this." Her voice and words came out sounding sugary sweet but Cyan easily saw through the act. The seething hidden under her cool pristine makeup covered face. "Come with me on my trip instead. We'll make it a mother-daughter getaway vacation. That'll be more fun, right?"

Her daughter sighed with a firm shake of her raven haired head. "It would..if under other circumstances. But you already gave your word about this, so there's no take backs. I'm going."

"This is ridiculous, you going away at such an important time in your life." Natalia stated, fully agitated.  _'There's the mother I know'_ , thought the girl in a dead tone. "You should be staying home with me so I can ready you."

" _A home you yourself are never at anymore."_  she noted to herself while aloud stressed for the hundredth time it seemed. "Which is exactly what I need to get away from, mother. I need.. _normal_ for once."

She warily peered over at her only parent then. Natalia Warren was forty-seven but didn't look a day over thirty. While Cyan took more after her late father, personality-wise, her pretty physical features were similar to that of her mother's except for her natural jet black hair instead of salon-made dirty blonde. Her dark brown eyes as well which she shared with her deceased parent. That was all the two really had noticeably in common. Well, their strong impeccable fashion sense was another.

At the moment, Cyan sat in a black peplum top and leather jeggings with stiletto ankle boots to complete the outfit. Her mother was dressed to impress as well; a white tuxedo jacket over a yellow chiffon blouse and black boot-cut pants with four-inch pumps.

The duo gave off the idea that they were headed to  _Milan Fashion Week_..well, her mother was. Fashion was her mother's lifeblood. A well-know designer catering to various celebrities and other rich folks since before Cyan was even born. While Cyan shied unsuccessfully from the limelight, Natalia craved it desperately. Image was everything to her, especially reputation which was another part of the reason the woman didn't want her to leave. People will talk, whispering shamefully behind her back or worse, within earshot. How she couldn't reign in her liberated child or ingrain the importance of the girl's foretold destiny.

And that woman could be so many things too—pleasant and charming in front of company, sweetly persuasive when wanting things her way or the opposite, cold and calculating.

But the person the teenager saw often was the strict,  _Mommie Dearest-esque_  persona. Maybe there was a time when her parent was a kinder person—the one her father, Evan Swan, fell in love with once upon a time—but not anymore.

Usually, her father would shield her from the various abuse the woman chose to deliver, playing the mediator. But since his tragic, unexpected passing, she'd been unguarded for the past five years to the point she wished to leave even if for a short amount of time. So, tiptoeing on fragile eggshells, the young woman asked every now and then if she could live out the rest of her high school years with her uncle on the other side of the United States until her mother surprisingly relented.

The woman sighed heavily, struggling to control her temper while in public. "There's that word again.  _Normal_." She all but hissed the word like it was a dirty expletive for a person's privates. "Our life's can never be that and you know it. You might as well face facts, Cyan. We are—"

Her daughter wasn't having it anymore. If she stayed a second longer listening to the same crap over again, she'd really miss her flight out. Maybe..that's what her parent was secretly trying to do, she thought bitterly.

"You can't stop me. For once I want control over my fate even if for a little while. That's why I'm going to Washington." Her stubborn child grabbed her shoulder bag off the seat next to her and stood. She turned to meet her mother's gaze again with what she hoped was a strong glare. "And I don't want you secretly watching me either because I'll  _sense_  it. Stay out of my life while I'm there and respect my wishes. Goodbye."

With that, she stormed off into the crowded airport towards the direction of the gate for the one-way travel from Boston to Seattle. The fashion designer's jaw tighten in irritation as her bright green eyes watched her silently disappear in the bustling crowd.

" _Remember..let her have this."_  an inner voice told her in a soft tone. As if Natalia was a toddler that needed reassuring coddling.  _"..She'll see the error of her so-called dreams soon."_

That brought a wicked and pleased smile to her dark cherry red-painted lips.

* * *

 Other than needing freedom from her overbearing mother, Cyan decided for her to live a truly conventional lifestyle like she wished going either out or across the country was her best bet. At first, she thought of asking her friend Becca if she could stay with her in London but she was coming back home soon around the time. Then she remembered, after chastising herself for forgetting, her good-hearted uncle. Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police to a small and once flourishing lumber town called Forks found in Washington that was currently home to over three thousand people.

Charlie was her late father's younger brother. When nervously calling him to ask if she could stay, Cyan thought he would say no right away but he hadn't. He knew well how her mother was, always surprised that his older sibling had stayed with her as long as he did until his untimely death. He believed it was only because of the now young woman who his brother loved dearly and didn't wish to abandon.

So, he was more than welcoming to let her live with him for the time being since it was only him in his house. Her uncle divorced several years ago with his former wife, Renée and was still single. 'Too busy looking after a whole town to have a love life at the moment', he jokingly told her over the phone. During their short marriage, they had her cousin named Isabella, or Bella as she preferred nowadays. The two girls had been born in the same year—Bella being the oldest by a month—even though her parents were married for two years already before Bella's.

Unknowingly to her, the man was eager to have Cyan around after so long apart. She was his favorite and only niece, remembering all the fun the girls and he and his brother used to have in the summer. As he waited for her outside the airport in Seattle at five in the morning, he sleepily wondered if she still liked the idea of fishing or watching sports games on tv so maybe then the transition of living with him would go smoothly. He was a man of few hobbies after all.

Having a woman—a young teenage one—was a whole new experience for Charlie after being alone for so long. Unfortunately, Bella rarely visited anymore for he didn't get the privilege to know what to do beforehand. Talking over the phone with her, Cyan seemed like the respectable kid he once remembered. But once she was there would be the true reveal of her personality. Would his niece now be rebellious and rambunctious or 'it's not a phase' type? His earlier nervousness came flooding back.

Well, he didn't have much to worry about upon seeing her at last. With his brown eyes that shared with her, Warren could be quickly mistake for a twenty-something year old from her ensemble and presence, giving immediately an air of maturity as well. He caught a few men around blatantly appraising her appreciatively which caused him to glare protectively, ready to make an arrest if one chose to get handsy. But she didn't give them the time of day as the young woman hurried over with her heavy suitcases.

Once in front of him and his police car, she bent down and dropped them with a tired huff before straightening, brushing some fallen strands from her heart-shaped face. The teen was almost his height in her heels; Charlie being six foot and her five-nine without.

She grinned, seeming to brighten the air around them. "Ready to blow this popsicle stand, uncle Charlie?" He grinned back fondly. The greeting was something his sibling used to say.

"Yeah, let's go, kiddo." he answered naturally. Yeah, everything would turn out just fine.

* * *

 After exchanging a common conversations of 'how are you' or 'how's life treating you', the hour long drive grew quiet since neither knew what else to discuss after not really seeing each other in five years though having once been close. Meaning the relatives didn't want to say the wrong thing first and ruin the reforming relationship before they even made it into town.

" _Talking on the phone was so much easier.."_  they both thought awkwardly.

So during the silence, Cyan took in her new surroundings.

Forks was a deary place, under the constant cover of clouds and rain, but it was one of the details that she loved instantly upon seeing. It was the complete opposite of Boston with the tallest thing being the old pine trees than the buildings. The forest and the mountains called to her, welcoming her like a dear old friend immediately. The young woman knew then she would find great peace there. Which meant she didn't have to worry about becoming randomly homesick seeing as she didn't have many close friends expect for one who was currently on the other side of the Atlantic; plus her poor relationship with her mother.

She'd been staring fixated out the window, taking in the sights of the town to familiarize herself when her uncle finally spoke again.

"Your hair's longer." Yes, it wasn't the most intriguing observation since the man could easily have chose to ask about her few tattoos he spied on her instead. But her hair—which was shoulder-length when he last visited Boston—to him seemed like a safer bet and judging from the slight teasing smirk on the young woman's face, she didn't mind at all or took offense.

Brown eyes looked at him, nodding in confirmation. "Yeah, I grew it out since the last time you saw me. Good eye."

"Thank you." he smiled back, relaxing now. Her smirk changed to a soft smile upon seeing so.

" _He must have been thinking of that for awhile."_ she realized kindly.

It was long before the police car parked in front of his house. It was a white two-story cottage styled home which he lived in for the past seventeen years. Stepping out of the police car, Cyan observed the place. Like her uncle, it too was still the same—down to the familiar white paint job and bare mossy trees decorating the small front yard—after all the long distance apart. She used to also visit for two weeks in the summer as a kid after the man's divorce when Bella would come but it had unfortunately been years.

But no longer were their two imaginative little girls running wildly around or sneaking into the trees across the home. Where reality was left behind the moment they disappeared within the tree line to be replaced temporarily with fantasy. A particular saccharine memory of seven year old Bella and Cyan pretending to be fairies in Never land came to mind then, causing her to smile a bit mournfully. Why couldn't life stay like that? Stuck in naivety and child-like innocence and far from the harsh truths life really had to throw at someone.

She frowned.  _"Great. Mother's made me dismal."_ When the reminiscing pushed aside for the time being, she followed Charlie inside which sorta read 'homely bachelor pad' and upstairs to the room she would be staying in. Most of her belongings from back in Boston were already there waiting in boxes, having been sent over beforehand.

"I've cleared some shelves off in the bathroom." her uncle informed as they walked down the small hallway and pointed to said room at the end. Cyan nodded, peering briefly at the few photos and framed paintings decorating the walls.

"Don't worry, I don't have too much bathroom items. Plus, I'll keep most of the really feminine stuff in my room so you don't feel overtaken."

"That's greatly appreciated but really it's fine." Charlie reassured, leading her through the open doorway on the left and next to his own. "Here's Bella's old room. She won't mind you staying in here."

"Yeah, I told her about my coming." his niece mentioned, nonchalantly looking about the decent sized bedroom. It was as if she stepped into a time capsule—from the bulletin board tacked with various childhood items the cousins made throughout the years and polaroids to the old game of Twister on the dresser—with a few small but new additions. Her last summertime visit in there consisted of sleeping on the floor in a Little Mermaid sleeping bag with the other girl. "She's cool with it."

The police Chief looked a tad surprised but relieved by that bit of information. "You two still close, huh?" The young woman gave a half shrug. The teenagers still cared about each other but weren't 'glued at the hip' like as kids anymore. Distance and different living environments were kinda the blame.

"We call or webcam from time to time to stay in touch." she informed him, looking at a polaroid of an eight year old Cyan, Bella, and some boy smiling while covered in mud. Nowadays, neither really shared their problems whenever they did speak, both becoming very private people once older for reasons. Just about general life stuff that plagued teenagers. "Heard recently Renee remarried to some amateur baseball player and Bella's going with them to Florida if he gets into the league."

A sad realization struck Warren hard then. She really didn't have anyone to talk openly with while there.

" _..I guess what's good to have a diary for then? Maybe I should invest in one.."_

"Yeah..I heard too." he muttered before clearing his throat. His hand pointed randomly to a silver bendy desk lamp nearby. "It's a pretty good work lamp." The new bedsheets were noted next. "The sales lady picked out the bed stuff. You like purple, right? Or was that Bella?"

Cyan smiled warmly. "We both do. Thank you." Actually, she preferred blue but purple was just as nice, too.

"Okay.." They stood there for a moment, gazing about the room. Cyan stood nervously, half-expecting her uncle to change his mind. Though she knew he would never such a cruel action. Still, there was that inescapable fear that this whole scene was just some daydream she was conjuring. She had wished for somewhat independent freedom for far too long.

"Thank you again." the young woman spoke warily, "For letting me stay here." The man smiled at her thanks and squeezed her shoulder in a sorta fatherly way her own would have done.

"Glad to have ya', Cyan." With that, it was indeed official and set in stone. Dark browns shut tightly to stop the happy tears from falling, not wanting to cry like a sentimental idiot in front of her uncle. But she was incredibly grateful to have him around now whenever she needed.

He left to let her unpack afterwards. The teen got fast to work then, arranging her various items about the place to feel like she was back in hers in Boston without tampering with Bella's. The old knickknacks oddly made her not seem so alone, bringing a familiar comfort when seeing them. The only things missing that she wished could have sent were her various framed pop culture posters and complete extensive music collection. But Warren made sure she brought a majority of her books though which ranged from sci-fi novels to medical textbooks; she'd have to invest in a bookshelf for her new room during her stay.

The young woman picked up one of the latter and skimmed through the well-known pages of the human anatomy with a fond, hopeful smile. Those were to get a head start on her possible career as a physical therapist in the near future. From a young age, Cyan loved the idea of helping people by either healing or protecting them; her dad's former profession being the root cause. So, she studied hard in her free time to memorize everything in them over and over until the information became second nature.

Her mother, like everything else the young woman thought freely of, didn't like that choice at all. She wanted her to take over the family business instead.

" _Your father was a police officer like that brother of his, protecting others."_  Natalia reminded her cruelly when Cyan told her, naively believing she'd actually approve.  _"And look what happen. So, let that mentality go with him."_

The thick book snapped shut. "Well, I'm not, you hag." her daughter promised aloud, hoping her words would travel through the air for said person to hear.

* * *

Charlie, now dressed in plaid and jeans, returned a bit later to check in and make sure she had everything for school that day. The young woman didn't want to lounge around for a couple days to get adjusted to her new life. The best way, she believed, to do so was instead put herself right into the thick of it immediately. Glancing down at her peplum top after, Warren got changed into something more _fitting_  for public school.

That was one of her first demands for a normal setting—being placed into a regular high school environment. From the age of five till then, fancy private schools where uniforms or designer clothes were mandatory and money was constantly flaunted was all she grew up to know. Her domineering mother as always wanted only  _the best_  for her only child.

She was in the middle of tying her shoes when hearing a horn honk twice outside. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall; 7:35 am. There was still some time left. Walking over to the window, she saw Charlie talking to two men obviously belonging to the local native tribe, Quileutes. One was older and in a wheelchair while the other was younger and around her age; along with them was an old faded red  _1963 Chevy StepSide C-10_  pickup in the driveway. Suddenly giddy, Cyan grabbed her backpack and cell phone before hurrying outside to meet them, not wanting to be rude.

"Cyan, you remember Billy Black." Charlie said when she arrived, introducing her to the man in the wheelchair.

"Yeah, nice to see you again." she greeted politely, "You're looking good. Totally rocking the black cowboy hat."

"Well, I'm still dancing." he joked, glancing at his friend. "I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." She and the young man behind him who had to be his son chuckled when her uncle blushed a bit and tried to defend himself.

Swan rolled his eyes, stepping away. "All right, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you into the mud."

"After I ram you in the ankles." Billy declared, going after him in his wheelchair. They then started play fighting like children.

Meanwhile, Billy's son couldn't stop sneaking glances at her. She was beautiful with her long, thick raven hair tucked under a black slouchy beanie, her golden peachy skin, dark brown eyes hooded by full lashes and pink perfect imprint lips. Her makeup was natural and simple, not over the top like some girls enjoyed doing.

The outfit she chose to wear classified as inner city hipster—a baggy leather zip-up jacket over a long sleeved denim button-up shirt and black leggings with Lo Pro  _Vans._  Her accessories matched more to her personality though; like a homemade wrapped brown leather strap bracelet, a silver double crosses ring, and a vintage silver pedant locket with what looked to be tree in the center of it detailed finishing.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." his son finally introduced himself once done secretly staring. When he did, her gaze easily met his own, seeing as they were both the same height. "We used to make mud pies when we were little. You, me, and Bella." She mentally raised a brow in surprise. So he was the cute little boy from the photo.

" _He grew up..well."_  she thought, blushing lightly while giving a quick once over.

Warren grinned, leaning casually against the pickup. "Ah, the good old days. Before things like teenage angst and social status meant anything to us." The teenagers shared a laugh. She nodded her head over to the two goofing off, saying in a low voice. "Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age." he whispered back sarcastically.

"Good to know." she chuckled lightly as her uncle headed back their way, done messing around.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of what?"

He patted the old truck. "Your homecoming present."

The young woman canted her head. "This? This  _63' Chevy_? Are you joking?" Another fact about Cyan Warren that many people didn't know, she was a classic car fanatic and adored anything vintage. Her father always used to say she had a sorta old soul.

"Just bought it off Billy here." grinned Charlie.

"Oh my god, I love it!" she squealed, bouncing a bit. The men blinked in surprise, not expecting such a big reaction but nevertheless smiled. Bella and Cyan were similar in certain ways so Charlie figured she'd like the old fixer-upper. Still, he knew well how different she was from his own daughter. Bella was timid but curious—eager for adventure, and her cousin was outgoing but cautious—enjoyed simpler things. That reminded fact brought a visible wave of relief for him. He wouldn't have to worry too much about her going off and getting in serious trouble with the resident kids.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob told happily as she took in every detail of her new pride and joy. Her bright gaze landed on him and he sucked in a sharp breath. For a second, he thought her dark brown eyes appeared a hypnotic green when catching the sunlight but only to disappear the moment he blinked.

"Really?" He nodded dumbly, still confused. She grasped his hand and dragged him towards the hood. "Come on, show me!" As they peered underneath together, Billy smirked smugly up at his childhood friend.

"I told you she'd love it. I'm down with the kids."

"Oh, yeah, dude." the officer deadpanned, "You're the bomb." The teenagers now sat in the bed of the truck; Jacob going over some things about it with Warren.

"Listen, you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but besides that you should be good." He then handed her the keys.

"Sweet! Once again, this is great." Cyan looked at him, catching him that time staring again. He blushed but didn't turn away. A light smile formed on her lips as she deemed the sight as very adorable. "Do you want to ride to school together? My 'thank you' treat?"

"Oh.." he frowned, "I go to school on the reservation."

"Oh..too bad." the young woman remarked sadly. She actually made a friend with hopes of not starting her first day alone, only for them to be shot down. "It would've been nice to know one person there."

She instantly perked up as another idea popped into her head, almost giving Jacob whiplash from the mood change. "I guess I'll have to pick you up from school instead today. That cool?"

The young Quileute grinned. It was almost as bright as the sun. "Yeah, that's cool."

After shaking on it, they stepped out of the pickup. Warren hugged Charlie with one more thanks for the truck and goodbye to Billy and Jacob before heading off finally to her new school.

* * *

 Like all high schools whether they're in Boston or Forks, Forks High—the home of the Spartans, read the sign at the entrance—was full of hormone-raging teenagers and social hierarchy. It was March, though one could be fooled based on the weather, and the middle of the second semester of her junior year. Cyan had managed to get all her academic records transfer in time before leaving home. She wasn't a straight A student but held her own with a 3.8 grade point average.

As always when a new student, one is subjected to stares and whispers of curiosity. It's even worse in a small town where everyone grew up together. So, the young woman was prepared when heads turned as she parked her old-but-new-to-her truck in the crowded parking lot. But it was when she stepped out dressed like she just got done doing a photo shoot for  _Nylon_  magazine instead, some eyes widen and jaws dropped in surprise. She cringed, feeling like a bug zapper that attracts gullible moths and blood-sucking mosquitoes.

"So much for being natural.." she muttered, putting on her  _RayBans_  while thinking.  _"Note to self, thinking about investing in some new clothes in the future also."_

"Nice ride." commented a black guy sitting on the hood of a car across hers. He was hanging out with two guys and a girl who kinda seemed to be stoners while he looked more of a player-type.

She smirked proudly, patting the truck as she walked by. "Thanks. Beats having a  _Ferrari_  any day."

Once Warren went to the main office—where the secretaries were nice but a bit overwhelming—and retrieved her schedule with a map of the school, the newcomer tried to find her first class on her own..until a nerdy but somewhat stylish Asian boy strolled up beside her.

"You're Cyan Warren, the new girl." he noted in a kind, curious voice; now walking along with said person much to her chagrin. "Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this place." She warily nodded in greeting. "Anything you need, tour guide..lunch date, shoulder to cry on?"

"Thanks but no thanks, Eric. I'm the kind of person who can make it on their own. I'm a big girl after all." the newcomer told lightly, trying not to sound mean or off-handish. But his strong overly-helpful attitude was putting her off a tad.

"Good headline for your feature." Eric remarked, "I'm on the paper and you're news, baby. Front page."

A horrified expression was given from her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Chillax..No feature." he assured quickly after seeing her face.

"Sorry. It's just I don't want to be made into some spectacle." she apologized, running a hand through her hair nervously. She felt a bit naked without her beanie and shades. "I'm just a regular teen with average issues."

The young man nodded in understanding but didn't hide his sudden gloom. "It's cool. Though I was kinda hoping doing that feature would let me get to know you."

"How about I take you up on eating lunch together instead?" Warren suggested with a kind smile, "Seeing as how you are the first decent human being to offer me a remote of help since I got into this drab teaching sanatorium."

"Okay, sure!" he agreed with excitement. Wow. Two almost friends in one day. That was an all-new world record for her.

* * *

 Cyan managed to find her first class which was her—and probably a good majority of people located on Earth—least favorite subject.

_Gym._

She hoped that for once the gym teacher would let her sit out since she was new. But unfortunately, no special treatment was given to her. Handed a uniform and pointed in the direction of the girls' locker room, Warren joined in on a girls volleyball game which she had no idea how to play. Sports weren't her complete interest nor forte. Yes, she enjoyed watching them now and then but acting them out herself was a whole different matter. So when the ball soared towards her eventually, the teen panicked and slapped it away hard to the left where it struck some poor guy in the back of the head who played basketball next to the group.

The young woman hurried over to apologize. "I'm so, so, sorry. I suck at sports so whenever any type of ball comes flying at me full speed, this is bound to be the end result for someone." She paused with a low sigh. "And I'm rambling like an idiot.." He turned around to face her, revealing himself to be a cute boy with short cropped dirty blond hair and bright baby blues.

"No way.." he uttered when laying eyes on her and shook his head. "No, no, no. That's..That's..Don't..You're, uh, Cyan, right?"

"So it said on my birth certificate." she joked lightly, offering her hand. "Nice to meet you.."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm Mike Newton." the guy told, shaking hands. She went to say something else but was interrupted.

"She's got a great spike, huh?" inquired a girl with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, joining the two. "I'm Jessica Stanley, by the way. Hey, you're from Boston, right?"

"Yep." the other girl looked at her peculiarly, wondering what she was getting at.

"Aren't people from Boston supposed to have, like, an annoying accent?" Jessica asked, glancing at Mike briefly.

"The reason why I left. I just couldn't take it anymore." Cyan replied blankly, understanding why she was there. Jessica had a crush on Mike and found her to be a threat to a future relationship with him. Well, she didn't need to get her feathers ruffled. Having a boyfriend was far from her reasons of being in Forks. Possible friends, yes. That, a big  _N.O._

The two laughed at her sarcastic reply while she subtly rolled her dark eyes.

Mike pointed at her. "You're good."

"That's so funny.." said the other girl falsely.

Warren shrugged before returning to the resuming game, "..I try." As her back turned, she placed two fingers under her chin like a gun and mimicked to blow her brains out.

It was going to be a long first day so it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I chose Valerie Poxleitner-Bokan aka the singer Lights as Cyan's face claim and her mother's as actress Charlize Theron btw))


	2. "Smells like Teen Royalty"

**(Chapter Song:[The Love Club by Lorde](https://youtu.be/N8aSrLda8_Q))**

_Lunch_ —where the student body fill their gullets and talk about trivial teenage topics together as they recharge themselves to take in another couple hours of droning academics afterwards.

By the time it came around, Cyan was beyond tired and slightly irritated. She'd been pestered all day by people greeting her and wanting to make friends. She knew before coming there it would happen. But she assumed only a few times, not almost every damn second! She became so accustomed to just having her one friend and being utterly ignored by her former peers who were either too afraid to talk to her or hated her all because of her family name. It was absolutely ridiculous; both then and now.

But the teens of Fork weren't just a bunch of friendly welcoming folk, her increasingly cynical mind noted.

" _Did that hag do something?"_  the young woman couldn't help but ponder while getting her meager afternoon meal; a green apple and can of cola. Not exactly the complete healthiest choice but with the day she had so far, it was surprising she was even hungry at all.

Warren also unfortunately had two additions to join her on her lunch promise with Eric; Mike and Jessica. The young man had been excitedly chatting about all things to her while Jessica did the opposite of what Cyan was doing—hanging onto every word he spoke. The girl was looking at him every now and then like he was Adonis or someone just as enchantingly gorgeous. The urge to roll her eyes was strong each time..

The new student spotted Eric easily among the crowded tables in the center and quickly lead her chatty company over. Newton politely pulled out a chair for her once there, trying his best to get brownie points. She offered a small forced smile as a cheap reward. Once seated, Eric tossed his arm across her shoulders and gave a quick side hug.

The young woman raised a brow at the action.  _"_ _Et tu, Eric?_ _"_  she thought sardonically.

"Hey, Mikey." Eric greeted, trying to act smooth. "You met my home girl, Cy?" Said person tried not to cringe at the nickname. Only her best friend called her that, so it felt wrong hearing it from someone that wasn't her.

"Oh, your home girl?" he repeated in disbelief. She just sat quietly back in her seat, watching the exchange with slight mirth and disbelief. These guys were actually fighting over her and she hadn't done anything to lead either on. Silently, she wondered again if this was her mother's sneaky trickery.

Everything was that woman's fault nowadays..

Because unlike most girls around her age, Cyan couldn't careless about men or getting their attention so a possible relationship of whatever sort could occur. They weren't even an unconscious afterthought for her. Sure, she would admit and agree when a guy was handsome or not, but did she fawn over them or wish for a romance to happen between them? _Absolutely not._  And if she was meant to fall in love, Warren would just let it happen naturally; wait for that foretold spark to strike her whenever.

As Yorkie and Newton subtly clashed horns like rams in heat, the guy from the parking lot suddenly appeared at her side. He declared to everyone near that she was his girl and kissed her cheek quick, pulling Mike's chair out from under him. And then he was gone as fast as he came, laughing while the humiliated boy chased after him.

"Heh, that's the second time I've met him and I don't even know his name." Cyan sneered with annoyance, opening her can of coke.

Eric informed her blankly, "His name's Tyler Crowley."

"Hm. Duly noted." came her mumbled response behind her drink.

"Oh, my gosh. It's like first grade all over again." Jessica commented with a false chuckle, scooting closer to the newcomer. "You're the shiny new toy."

"Marvelous. Exactly what I hoped when moving here." the other girl deadpanned, her nose crinkled in disdain. "To be the boys'.. _play thing_."

"Smile." came over a cute girl with box glasses, her  _Canon_  camera poised in front of her face. Cyan blinked in surprise before shielding her eyes as bright flash went off. She groaned behind her arm, regretting not bringing her shades. This was not what she had in mind for a normal school life. Hopefully, the attraction to her would faded in a couple of days.

The girl earnestly apologized afterward, "Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature."

"It's okay. You just—" Warren tried to reassure her.

"The feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric interrupted angrily. He then patted the new girl's arm reassuringly with a 'I got your back, baby' before leaving. The girls just stared after him before letting out a short laugh together. The photographer then properly introduced herself as Angela Webber.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." she remarked quietly. Cyan grimaced. Great, now she felt guilty for their lack of a new hot topic.

"You know..speedo padding on the swim team was a fairly good topic my old school newspaper used." she suggested in an off-handed manner. On the inside, she was inwardly snickering.

Webber gave a sweet smile, "Actually, that's a good one." It had indeed brought quite a good stir among the gossips and complete angry embarrassment from the swimmers back home. Which was all thanks to her best friend, Rebecca Clark, having been on the newspaper at the time. The publication caused from being less than satisfied after her date with the team captain, Brock Westen.

" _I don't like false advertisement."_ She remembered her best friend saying simply with a pleased glint in her eyes when asked why.

If there with her now, she'd be getting a complete kick out of what was transpiring, teasing  _'the virginal'_ Warren endlessly.

Cyan frowned.  _"Man, I miss her.."_  Just then, a sound similar to that of a buzzing bee filled her ears. Surprised brown eyes immediately snapped over to the windows, expecting to see the one person she truly wanted to share her new life with.

But instead was disappointingly met with living marble statues, seemingly gliding pass the windows outside. Her raven-haired head tilted in slight curiosity. There were four of them—two men and women—who all appeared to be strikingly gorgeous with smooth alabaster skin and an aura that radiated unnatural allure. Warning bells chimed in the young woman's head, instantly informing her something was indeed greatly odd about that group of individuals.

A worried frown formed on her lips then.  _"Shit. They couldn't be—"_

"Oh! I see the Cullens have caught your eye." Angela interrupted her thought with a pleased but unsurprised expression. It caused the wary feeling within her to become half-masted.

"Is that a normal reaction they get?" Cyan couldn't help but ask the girls at the table, managing to seem nonchalant about it. They gave a seemingly rehearsed 'yes'. "Okay.. _creepy_. So, are they famous or something?"

"No, but they should be. I mean,  _look at them_." Jessica gushed before answering her question, "Anyway, they're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago." The new girl raised a brow at that.  _Alaska?_  That was very unexpected. She assumed New York or California, abroad even, for.. _obvious_  reasons.

"They kind of keep to themselves."

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like, _together, together._ " Stanley began revealing to her who was who as if they were a study she had long been observing and working on. First off were a tall, curvy blonde with arms linked with the buffest guy Warren had ever came across; mentally dubbing them,  _Prom King and Queen._

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett. They're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." reminded her spectacles-wearing friend.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." Next up were a sprightly pixie-like girl and guy who seemed extremely uncomfortable;  _The Opposites_. "And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird, and she's with Jasper—the blond one who looks like he's in pain."

"If you can't tell already, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad-slash-matchmaker." she clarified afterwards.

Cyan waved a finger towards the guy last to walk inside and obviously a part of the Cullens— _The Trope Loner_. "What about him?"

"That's Edward Cullen." Jess all but swooned in her seat. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know?" The newcomer swore she saw him smirk after what she said as if hearing her. Which was unlikely given the distance he was from their table and the low roar of students talking. She stored that away for later investigation and proceeded to listen.

"You're pretty, Cy, but seriously, like, don't waste your time." she warned like a considerate friend. Cyan highly doubted that though.

"Yeah, not touching that with a ten foot pole." the other girl assured with indifference, finishing her carbonated drink. Even with the information given, 'troublesome' proceeded to come in telepathic warning from that peculiar family. Something she seriously wanted nothing with. It didn't coincide with her well-structured plan and never was gonna be.

She'd make damn sure of that.

Done with the Cullens 101 lesson, she continued conversing with the girls until a persistent itch crept onto her skin. Eyes were on her—a constant feeling thrown her way all day—but these was different. It was stronger than deemed normal, piercing even. The young woman tilted her head back curiously; gaze directed right towards the table where the Cullens sat not eating nor drinking a single thing. The source was easy to find too; he didn't bother trying to hid it.

None other than standoffish Edward blatantly stared her way. Her dark eyes met his' with boredom while a confused expression blossomed on his startlingly handsome face. She began to wonder why— _Is he trying to figure out what all the fuss is about with me?_ —but stopped herself. Instead, she faced Angela and Jessica again and picked up the long abandoned green apple off her tray.

"Yep..you don't mess with the famous," she muttered to herself, "Not unless you want to be plastered in the tabloids." She took a bite of the juicy fruit, sealing the promise while doing so.

* * *

Once lunch was over, she parted ways with the girls, exchanging falsely eager 'see ya laters'. She watched them disappear into the crowd before dropping the saccharine smile with a tired sigh.

" _One more class, Warren and you're home free.."_  she assured herself, walking to said place alone.  _"..Well, until tomorrow."_

Unfortunately, the isolation she secretly longed for now didn't last long. Mike ended up finding her among the bustling student body—' _oh, what joy,' she sarcastically thought then_ —and made her reluctantly walk through the packed halls to another shared class, Biology, together.

Upon entering the overly warm room, possibly due to the various plants and animals she noticed, Cyan let Newton do the introducing. She was drained to do so anyway, quietly listening instead.

Mr. Molina seemed like a passionate but laid-back teacher; a striking difference from her former teacher, Mrs. Hawkins. That lady was a crotchety elderly woman with an old school type of teaching and wasn't afraid to purposely fail a student just because they got on her bad side. The young woman always made sure to pay attention in that class and actually do the work once hearing that  _pleasant_  fact.

As she stood next to Mike at the teacher's desk, the buzzing appeared again. She skimmed through her lounging classmates before finding  _Trope Loner_  sitting at a lab station alone. Surprised, she took an unconscious step forward, blocking the large fan blowing to cool the overly warm room. Cyan watched him stiffen and cover his face with his hand as if revolted.

" _What the..."_  she thought, raising a brow before addressing Mr. Molina. "..Hi there."

"Welcome to the class! Glad to have you join us on this knowledgeable adventure." The standard science work and textbook were given then. "And I've got a seat for you right here, so come on over." He lead her to the only seat unoccupied which was next to the still nauseated Edward. She closed her eyes and groaned inwardly.  _"Just my luck."_

"The last one. Just follow along till you catch up." the teacher told before leaving her to stand awkwardly by the lab station. A grumbled, sarcastic  _'thank you, sir'_ slipped through her grimacing lips. What were the Fates thinking putting her in close contact with the very person she said she wouldn't 'touch with a ten-foot pole'? Was this some sick tortuous joke to add on her already tiring first day?

" _It's the last class for today, Cyan. Just ignore him and push through like the trooper you are."_ Nodding once, the young woman reluctantly plopped down next to Cullen and sat in silence. Once attendance was done, Mr. Molina walked around the room and placed two live samples of flatworms on each lab station.

"Oh, flatworms." Cyan smiled to herself, flipping to the page in her workbook as the tension turned to ease. She loved science. It strangely brought her immense joy to learn about all the various sub types—Biology, being her top favorite above all else.

A clinking noise disrupted her happy bubble. Dark browns peered down by her hand and saw one of the sample sat there now. Her gaze slowly trailed over towards her pinched-face lab partner. He had removed his hand but seemed to be trying not to breathe too deeply. It caused her to subtly sniff her sleeve—her favorite vanilla perfume was strong on it.

" _I must have put too much on."_  The newcomer looked at him fully now with an inquisitive intent. Sensing her stare, they locked eyes once more; his' glaring, hers' still curious. Now that she was closer, the color of his eyes were strangely dark..almost weirdly midnight black even.

"Do you like vanilla?" she found herself blurting. He slowly blinked but didn't answer. "Or do you hate it? The scent and taste, that is?" He just continued to glare, so she turned away with an embarrassed blush. Usually, she was fine speaking to others—despite having been shunned by people, she wasn't shy—but with him, she became anxious and wanted to ramble. He also unsettled her greatly for some odd reason.

" _Smooth..also good job ignoring him so far."_  she scolded herself with an audible annoyed huff, resting her chin on her hand.

For the rest of class, Warren tried to ignore him even more. But Edward's stare was penetrating. As if he had x-ray vision and was seeing right down into her very soul, viewing all of her deep, dark secrets without consent. She didn't like it.  _Not one bit._  It made her incredibly twitchy and on edge. Just when she was close to snapping, Cullen abruptly stood and hurried away a second before the end bell rung.

Dark browns closed with a sigh, letting the built up tension fade. Quickly exiting the class, she sped towards the main office again before going home. Cyan needed to change out of that class or else she'd lose her sanity and something far greater—her freedom. Once arriving, the newcomer froze outside the glass doors.  _Trope Loner_  stood talking to one of the secretaries.

The strong urge to bang her head against the wall filled her then.  _"Are you shitting me? Why do I keep running into this douche?"_ Since the glass in the double doors weren't thick enough to be sound proof, she unfortunately could hear what was being said.

"There must be something open. Physics? Bio chem?"

Her eyes widen.  _"He wants to change his class just because..what, I smell like vanilla!?"_ The young woman stormed inside then, staying by the entrance with crossed arms and a fierce look.

"No, every class is full." the old woman told, noticing her then. "Just a minute, dear."

"No. Please, take your time." she said in the sugary sweet tone her mother used, smiling tightly. "Wouldn't want to rush a fellow student." The strange young man glanced back at the sound of her voice. He was given a blistering glare.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology."

"Fine. Just..I'll just have to endure it." Edward said through gritted teeth before pushing pass her and storming out.

Cyan rolled her eyes.  _"Make that two of us then."_

* * *

_Ray Ban_  covered eyes watched the horde of teenagers eagerly exit the main school entrance; Warren ignoring the curious eyes once more thrown her way. It made her wish her truck's windows were heavily tinted. She also wished the heater was working too; the March air was as chilly as that morning still.

As promised, Cyan was at Jacob's school in La Push to give him a ride home. Her own hadn't officially ended at the time she left but thankfully, her last  _'class'_ was a study period. So, instead of being stuck in the library waiting for the day to officially end, she snuck out and headed to her current location.

She slouched in the driver seat of her Chevy, holding a cherry lollipop in her mouth while waiting. She recently discovered they assisted ridding the strong urge for a smoke—another set goal for her new life—which Cyan was having at the moment. Eating lollipops were a new habit she picked up before arriving in Forks. She didn't really enjoy sweets too much anymore, to be honest. She had a few bad experiences involving them..

" _Are you sneaking candy in again?" Crimson lips snarled viciously while sharp manicured nails made crescent moon-shaped indents in chubby cheeks. "Open your mouth! And you better hope I don't find one cavity either."_

She grimaced at the rotten memory that slipped through, pushing it angrily back into the recesses of her mind where it escaped from.

" _I don't need memories of that hag popping up when I'm already greatly annoyed."_

Which was all thanks to the brooding son of a bitch she wanted nothing to do with.

He was also part of the reason she ditched school early. She was too heated by Cullen's unnecessary hostility towards her to stay and possibly encounter him again. She couldn't be held accountable for her actions if getting in Edward's face turned ugly. Especially with her mother just looking for a reason to drag her back to that hellish posh existence. On the drive to the reservation, Warren tried to digress but her thoughts kept circling back to  _him_.

What was his problem anyway? Was he that anti-social or stuck up that just being near her agitated him? Did he find it just as idiotic all the attraction she received that day and judged her as an attention-seeking bitch without getting to really know her? She wouldn't put it passed him if he had. It happened constantly back in Boston. What made Forks so different from there? Also didn't help either that her perfume probably made him nauseous.

Her teeth bit down on the paper stick, annoyed.  _"But why the hell do I care? I've never cared before what people thought."_  A sharp rapping against glass startled her out of bustling thoughts. Turning towards the passenger window, Jacob could be seen standing there with that wide blinding grin of his. Warren reached over to unlock the door, giving a small one of her own.

"Glad to see you kept your word." the young Quileute said as he joined her in the truck's cabin.

"Of course. I make sure to always keep my promises." she told, "Especially if a potential honest friendship comes with it."

"Well, consider me officially your friend then." Jacob grinned again. "Just one of many now, no doubt."

"Yeah..very unlikely." Cyan couldn't help but muttered aloud. He raised a brow at that. Of course he would. Her appearance—and name if they knew who her mother was—tended to have people automatically assume she was little Miss Popular.

She sighed before explaining, "Sure, I met a lot of  _nice_  people today," She couldn't help keep the suspicion out of her voice as she said that. Yeah, Eric and the others seemed like decent people but years of being avoided made her slightly wary whenever anyone tried to befriended her. "But contrary to how I come off, I'm not really a social butterfly. For instance, I've only had one real friend since third grade."

"Oh." the young man nodded, partially sympathizing. Quil and Embry were the only two he was close to, but he couldn't relate to the rest she told. It seemed Cyan Warren was actually a box full of mystery. He foolishly thought he had her personality and lifestyle pegged. Instead, she ended up surprising and intriguing him further.

"So..did you get that from me?" he softly asked, "That I'm gonna use you?" Dark browns peered at him. He leaned back a bit at how intense her gaze was. He couldn't help but feel naked as it seemed she was looking into his very soul. Just when it was becoming too much, her eyes soften with a gentle smile.

"No..I get the same feeling from you as I did with Becca years ago. You're incredibly genuine." Jacob sighed in relief.

"Becca? That's your friend's name, right?" Black inwardly cringed at his stupid question, still off-kilter by her stare down.  _"Of course it is. Who else could it be, you idiot?"_

Thankfully, the young woman just chuckled and nodded as she finally pulled out of the emptying parking lot. Giving her stammered directions to his house, the two sat in silence for a few minutes. The silence wasn't too awkward but it surely didn't go unnoticed by them. They were still getting used to each other after all.

" _Do the talking, Black."_  his inner voice encouraged,  _"Try to get her to open up and show you really want a friendship with her..and maybe..possibly more in the future."_

"H-How was your first day? I know you said you met a lot of folks but did anything else interesting happen?" That was kind of a mistake to ask he realized afterwards as Warren's hands tighten a bit on the wheel.

"Not really." came her bristled reply a moment later.

"By the way you're strangling that poor steering wheel," Jacob noted gently, "I think that's not true."

"I don't want to talk about it, so just drop it, okay?" she snapped harshly in response. The younger teen fell quiet then, eyes downcast. Cyan frowned at the sight, cursing under her breath.  _"Oh great, he looks like a kicked puppy and I feel bad now.."_

A resigned sigh escaped her. "Sorry..I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Black shook his head. "No, it's fine—"

" _No, it's not._ " Cyan stressed, "You were just being thoughtful and I really appreciate that." She paused, giving another long, frustrated sigh. She seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately. "It just  _he's_  had me on edge since it happened." Jacob perked up at the small mention to the cause of her mood. Was she being harassed already by some jerk? The very thought of it being true made his blood boil with anger..and protectiveness.

"What happened?" he all but growled the question. Brow raised in surprise, the young woman briefly glanced his way. Furious, dark eyes were narrowed and attentive on her as he waited for her to tell; a deep frown accompanying those eyes. The look seemed to age and change him completely. An underlining authoritative dominance was practically radiating from the young Quileute's skin.

" _..An untold power lies dormant inside this child.."_  a voice whispered in Cyan's head. She mentally shook the unease those words instinctively created before speaking; her voice sounding shaky and breathless.

"There's this boy in my Biology class who I have to sit next to..he didn't seem to like that or me." Warren explained, "Kept glaring at me the whole like I was intruding on his space and as if he was judging me. And that just got on my nerves, because who was he to hate me when he doesn't and didn't even bother to know me?"

"I've had that happen to me for all my life," she continued to tell. Her voice, now stronger and livid. It oddly put Jacob on edge even more. "And never before had it bother me as much as it does with  _him_. For some unknown reason, he had to be different..and I don't fucking know why."

"He got a name?" demanded Black after a few moments of tense silence.

Her dark brown eyes peered at him warily. "Um, I think it would better if I kept that information to myself for the time being."

"Why?"

"Because you look like you're gonna murder someone, dude." Cyan clarified like it was the most obvious thing..which it was. The aura coming off that kid was literally screaming 'ready to go on a war path'. The dark expression vanished from Jacob's face once told and was replaced with shifty, sheepish eyes and a string of jumbled apologies. She just waved them off with an easy laugh, saying she was glad someone else shared her violent sentiments.

The young woman soon after pulled up in front a cabin-like house. Much like all the homes in Forks, the tall trees were a constant presence in La Push as well. Just looking at the Black residence on the outside alone, a comfortable and peaceful feel was immediately sensed from it. Cyan could see herself coming over to hang out and just loving spending time there. This was the type of place she pictured herself living in once out of high school and her mother's controlling grasp completely. Just herself, maybe a pet or two, and nothing but the serene accompanied by nature.

"Nice place." she noted, earning a dubious look from Jacob. "No, I'm serious! Your house is great. I wouldn't mind living here among the trees."

The younger man smirked. "You wanna move in? We got an extra room."

"Sorry, but I already put in my down payment for my new place." Cyan joked, "But keep me posted."

"Will do. Well, I better head inside. Thanks again for the ride, Cy." She gave mock salute which caused him to laugh. They exchanged farewells and promises to call one another if they ever wanted to hang out. He watched her drive off, waving like a goofball that Warren was almost tempted to stop and do the same.

Heading back into town, the young woman caught a glimpse of her face in the rear view mirror; a wide, lopsided grin was plastered there. It startled her for a moment since it had been months she smiled naturally. Being with him for such a short amount of time had her mood do a complete 180.

It was a clear sign that Jacob Black really was a good person to be around in her book which made her extremely happy to reconnect with him again. Though it was obviously he was in awe with her, he didn't hassle her like the other boys had done. He respected the space she projected and talked to genuinely get to know who she was without alternative motives. And above all else..when calling her Cy, she was absolutely fine with it.

A pleased sigh escaped then; the feeling washing over her. Her first day didn't feel so shitty anymore now.


	3. "Stuck in the Middle of Two Cars with You"

**(Chapter Song:[I'm Not Angry Anymore by Paramore](https://youtu.be/nzjJMP4Psbk))**

"This is a little too late to say," Cyan began as she and Charlie stepped out of his truck. "But I could have cooked us dinner. I'm known to make a pretty mean lasagna." The two currently stood outside one of the few eating establishment in town, the Carver Cafe. Forks was so small and off-the-radar that not even a _McDonalds_ had found its' way there yet; having to go to the next town over to get some actual name-brand fast food.

"You shouldn't have to cook on your first day here, kid." her uncle smiled, heading inside the diner. "But do add that to the list of dinner ideas for this week."

"..Can't argue with that." she mumbled begrudgingly, following.

Carver Cafe was the definition of a family-owned restaurant and a quaint little place that seemed to be a favorite spot for the locals to fill their guts. To be honest, she didn't actually mind having some decent diner food. Warren just had had her fill of the humble people of Forks that day. A happy bubble had stayed around her since with Jacob and she didn't want to lose that interacting with strangers that assumed to know everything about her. But she also didn't want Charlie to worry about her, having to give the illusion that everything was okay or else life there wouldn't work.

Charlie lead her to a nice table by the windows which seemed to be a favored spot for him. Cora, their waitress, soon appeared with menus. Around her uncle's age, she was a pretty, curvy black woman with bouncy dark curly hair. Her welcoming smile seemed to light up the room which was very useful for her line of work. She just gave off a comforting, unjudging vibe that Cyan was very grateful for.

The typical introduction that had become a tiring constant for the younger woman happen then; say who she was, give a 'nice to meet you' and forced smile, and a bit of polite chit chat. Not bothering to skim the menu or a picky eater, Cyan just ordered the same meal as her uncle—a medium well steak with fries, a small salad and her preferred beverage choice, Coca Cola.

"You know, I'm kinda glad you don't have your mother's eating preferences." her uncle stated to his niece once Cora left with a joking smirk. "Makes the idea of you cooking more acceptable."

An easy grin formed on her face."Yeah, the vegetarian lifestyle didn't cut it for me like it does for mother or Bella. I'm a carnivore from head to toe." she said while thinking, " _Good to see he's more comfortable talking with me now."_  In her younger years, their relationship had been a fun, easy one. Whenever summertime neared, she'd be extremely eager to spend time with her uncle and cousin. Her father would jokingly complain that she preferred them over him. But they both knew that was never true; being a daddy's girl to the core. Evan was her whole world..

" _And then the world selfishly took him away."_  her unwelcome bitterness hissed, slipping through her pleasant buzz. She quickly shoved it back into that dark place in her mind before it could grow larger.

"Yeah, your dad hated eating that crap Nat cooked but he ate it anyway to make her happy—"

" _Or else hell would open up right under me._ " they both quoted, laughing heartily afterward.

"You know.." the young woman lowered her gaze to the table; her voice becoming soft. "It's been five years and I'm still not used to him not being around."

A comforting hand rested on her shoulder, giving a squeeze. "Me too, kiddo..Me too." uttered the Chief of Police. A somber silence fell over the two family members then. Similar dark eyes glanced at him as he leaned back in his chair and stared out the window with a thoughtful expression.

Cyan felt the strange need to talk about her feelings suddenly. Becca had been the only one she confided in about her father's passing. She wondered how her uncle felt and handled the loss of his only brother. Did it still hurt as much as in the beginning? Did he feel an emptiness inside just like her?

Warren gnawed gently on her lower lip.  _"Jeez..what is wrong with me? My emotions are everywhere today."_ Those thoughts were thankfully pushed to the side as Cora returned with their drinks.

"I still can't get over how grown up you are and so gorgeous too." she complimented the young woman. A nostalgic sorta sigh escaped her then. "Seems just like yesterday you were little with Bella attached at your hip. Coming here and having you three's favorite pie, berry cobbler." She leaned in closer to the other girl. "Your uncle still has it, by the way. Every Thursday."

"Is that so?" Warren queried, giving the man a teasing look while he tried not to show his embarrassment. Sharing a laugh with the other woman, Cora talked a bit more with Charlie before leaving them alone again.

"..You and Cora are awfully friendly." she noted smoothly, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. It was obvious to her the waitress liked him and the flirty mood they seemed to be unaware that they gave off. Her casual observation caused him to choke on his drink, resulting in a coughing fit. Other patrons glanced their way while she tried but failed not to laugh.

He recovered fast though and changed the subject much to his niece's amusement. However, the new topic instantly burst her pleasant mood completely.

"Anyway, I almost forgot but your mom called to see if you got in all right." A deep frown formed on the newcomer's lips. She wasn't really surprised her mother would go against her request, figuring it would happen soon. It irritated her the woman couldn't give a dash of respect. But this was Natalia Warren being discussed. She only ever demanded respect, never returned it.

"Ugh, really?" Cy groaned, "I told her not to. Please tell me you didn't answer? Because if you did, you've given her a free invitation to call all the time now."

"No, luckily for both of us," It was a clear known fact that Natalia and Charlie didn't like each other very much. Her mother always acted like he was beneath her and like probably many others, her uncle thought she was an ' _actual harpy in disguise_ '. "I was out at the grocer, so she left a message."

She leaned back in her chair, relieved. "Thank goodness..I'll have to block her number once we get back."

"Look, I know your mother's  _eccentric_ ," he began, using the term to describe Natalia loosely. "But you're gonna have to talk to her sooner or later."

"I know, I know." his niece brushed off, waving a hand dismissively. "Once I'm settled in for a few months, I'll call. But for now, peace is what I want.." She crossed her arms and muttered low to herself. "Which isn't something I'm getting at school at the moment."

Swan grew slightly concerned from what he overheard. "What do you mean? How was it today?" Yet another sigh escaped Warren. It made her wonder if she was getting enough oxygen from how much she released that day.

"To put it plainly, my classmates kinda made me feel like I'm some famous teen actress going to their school and not a simple girl from Boston."

"Well, you're not really a regular girl given who your mother is.." her uncle could help but state the obvious. A slightly offended look was thrown his way. But even though she hated to admit, he was right. As long as she held hold of the Warren namesake, her mother's legacy would forever haunt her.

Suddenly, the Cullens popped into her head again. They must have gone through a similar situation as herself. Which was still happening, now that she thought more about it. Was that part of the real reason for Edward's hostility? Keep people at a rude distance to avoid judgment?

She glanced at her uncle. He might know, right? "..The Cullens seemed to get sorta the same treatment, too."

"The unfortunate flaw of small townsfolk." he commented, a bit of annoyance in his tone. "So, people stirring that old pot again now because you're here?"

"O-Only because I asked about them." she reassured quickly.

"Listen, kiddo. Whatever you heard, you should know it's mostly crap." the Chief of Police informed sternly, "The Cullens have been nothing but nice ever since they came along. People around here they should be happy to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen in our hospital. Happy his wife wanted to move into a small town and his kids—those kids give me no trouble..not like the other hell-raisers around here."

He then peered at her with a pointed look. "I just don't like narrow-mindedness, okay?"

"Don't worry," A tight smile was given on her end. The term was a long-time enemy of hers. "I'm with you on that.." Great, now she felt kinda like a dick now that her assumption might possibly be true. She was no better than those jerks back home. Coming here was to start anew and having enemies again would just ruin everything.

" _Yeah, that's definitely not gonna happen."_  she swore at that corner table with fierce determination.

* * *

Th sounds of  _Sade_  flowed through ear buds, blocking out the voices of students lingering around before first period. The sophisti-pop style music helped calmed the young woman's nerves. Sporting an army green Parka and tired brown eyes, Cyan was found lounged against her pickup in the growing crowded parking lot.

She woke up extra early in order that morning so not to miss the Cullens, wanting to get her planned conversation over quickly. But so far, they were nowhere in sight. Hell, the rest of the student body was already there except for them. Were they always fashionably late or was their reason for ditching school the cause of something else? Like her, perchance?

Warren banished the negativity bubbling up from her mind. She needed to stay positive if this was gonna over well. So, she occupied the wait time by listening to music and mentally coming up with a whole new game plan. Originally, she thought to confront Edward and demand what his problem was with her.. _loudly_. A public humiliation was the best way for a point to be put across. But if that hadn't work, there was always Plan B and that would've been far worse than a face-to-face confrontation.

" _Okay, act cool. Go up to him and properly introduce yourself."_ was her inner pep talk,  _"_ _Exchange_ _a little chit chat if he complies, then somehow work in how you understand why he was being a massive twat—"_

" _No, his plight, you foul mouth idiot!"_  A loud, stretching groan escaped her, causing the few people nearby to peer over questioningly. She ran a hand down her exhausted face. Her brain wasn't functioning right without a decent cup of coffee. Charlie didn't have the type she liked, so she decided to just go without that morning. Big mistake, so it seemed.

Just when contemplating skipping first period altogether and taking a trip to the Cafe, a white Jeep Rubicon and red Mercedes convertible rolled into the lot. Just like the Cullens themselves, their costly new vehicles stuck out like a zebra in a crowd of wildebeests. Emmett Cullen, who stood in the back of the jeep like he could care less about safety laws, made eye contact with Cyan. To anyone else watching, it seemed docile but she easily read the curious and somewhat accusing story his gaze told.

Edward had mentioned her, no doubt about it.

She straighten, holding her head high as she prepared to walk their way.  _"_ _All right, you know what? Just friggin' wing it."_  Pushing her body of the pickup, she paused when seeing only Prom King & Queen and the Opposites exit the cars. The loner brother was MIA. An offended scoff escaped her. From that simple absence alone, it spoke volumes how he felt towards her. The newcomer might as well been considered the plague from such treatment.

Silently fuming with crossed arms and a shake of her raven-haired head, something hit her on the shoulder followed by a shout of her name. She turned to face the friendly group who welcomed her with open arms unlike  _He Who Must Not Be Named_. Tyler, the thrower of a red Twizzler, gave her a questioning expression; a silent invitation to join them.

The boiling anger subsided. The newcomer decided then to take Trope Loner's disappearance as a blessing. Not having to deal with making nice—actually, she planned on reverting back to her original idea now—with the boy until the next day. For the moment, she could spend the day without heated glares being directed at her.

She knelt down and picked up the ruined candy, giving a disapproving expression at Crowley.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to waste food, young man?" Cy scolded, her tone playful. The others laughed as she advanced on him and smacked his arm with it, nagging like a mother on a 1950s tv show.

While doing so, she failed to notice Alice and Jasper studying her briefly.

* * *

The day after that, Edward was still a no show. More days passed and it suddenly been a week since their horrid first encounter. Gradually, Cyan's desire for answers faded as it became likely that he might never show again.

" _One less thing to worry about now."_  she thought, relieved.

When in actuality..Cullen would be the unanticipated catalyst for everything to occur in the following weeks.

* * *

The hardest feat she'd ever done in life was accomplished—surviving the first week. Other than the Cullens, no issues came from the rest of her classmates. Sure, she noticed a few dirty looks thrown her way which was nothing new. She just hoped the hate didn't escalate into something physical. It was also such an exhausting ordeal to keep up the laid-back, contented persona; never sharing her genuine bad emotions at all. But it was necessary she constantly reminded herself.

" _Or at least until I can talk to Becca."_  That girl seemed to be too busy to answer her calls or texts..or lost her phone. She'd done it multiple times before. Hopefully, everything was okay with her close friend. Exiting the house after eating a small breakfast, Warren found her uncle stepping out of her  _Chevy_ , Martha. Yes, she named her truck. Doing so was said to bring good luck and she figured she needed all the luck she could get.

The older man gave a warm smile upon seeing her. The two were adjusting well, gradually becoming more relax with living together. They weren't to the point of having complete 'heart-to-hearts' though. Again, the young woman wasn't quite ready to share everything just yet.

"Morning!" she happily greeted Swan while heading down the front steps. Before he could return the greeting, a loud shriek filled the quiet morning air then. Her feet slipped out from under her and sent her body crashing to the wet pavement.

Charlie hurried over to help her. "You all right?"

"I'm good, just glad I decided to wear jeans today." was her pained reply; a dull throbbing already setting into her lower back and butt. What a great way to start a Monday. "I forgot how much of wicked bitch ice is."

"That's why I had some new tires put on the truck. Old ones were getting pretty bald." the older man informed with a chuckle at her statement. He then turned somber. "Well, probably be late for dinner. I gotta head down to Mason County. Security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal."

"An animal?" the young woman repeated; the ache momentarily forgotten.

"You're not in Boston anymore, Cy." reminded her uncle, "Anyway, I figured I'd lend a hand."

"Well..just be careful." Warren told, deeply concerned. The thought of losing him made it hard for her to breathe suddenly. He was one of three people she truly cared more about in the cruel world; the first, her father and the second being Becca. She couldn't afford going through that gut-wrenching pain once more. She'd go utterly insane and there would be no saving her afterwards.

"Always am." the Chief of Police smirked before getting into his police car. Cyan watched him drive away, sending a silent pray for his safe return and nothing dangerous to come about again.

Unfortunately, the Fates had already tipped over the twisted domino piece to an intricate maze of similar bizarre events and hidden truths..

* * *

"Prom Committee is a chick thing, but I gotta cover it for the paper anyway," Eric told the newcomer later that day as they entered Bio class. "And they need someone to help choose the music. So I'm asking for your recommendation since your taste is amazing."

She laughed at the flattery, hanging her damp Parka on the coat rack by the door. After a week being in Forks, the sky decided to turn a stormy grey and pour buckets of rain now. It almost seemed kinda foreboding..but Cyan didn't pay the notion any mind. Forks was known for frequent rainy days after all. Yorkie's gaze took in her outfit which she ignored. Since her arrival, she opted for more 'regular' clothing.

Minus her comfy coat, she choose a beige t-shirt quoting Harry Potter;  _'I Solemnly Swear I Am Up to No Good'_  it read. A navy blue knitted scarf to protect her face from the biting cold wind. Denim skinny jeans and scuffed tawny colored boots finished the look; hair and makeup staying the same as usual. There was nothing truly beguiling about what she wore, but he somehow found it to be much to her annoyance.

"Sure, Eric." the young woman agreed to his request. "I'll slap something together that will be perfect for Prom night."

He grinned widely, "And, hey, since we're on the topic,"  _'Oh, jeez. Here it comes,'_  she sighed, waiting for the question since the start. The boys were still fawning over her strong as ever; each dropping not-so subtle hints about the social event a month or so away. "I was wondering did you have a date to—"

"What's up, Boston?" Mike appeared at their side then, halting the conversation. The young woman mentally thanked him for cock-blocking. He wagged his wet ball cap over her head, sprinkling cold water on her. "How you liking the rain, girl?"

"As much as any person can." she answered blankly, leaving the irritation in her tone.

"Well, better get used to it, girly." Newton threw her a 'lady-killer' smile. Cy strongly resisted the urge to cringe..or barf. Though if Jessica had been there, that smitten girl would have turned into a puddle of swooning goo.

Eric was also equally unamused. "Yeah, Mike, hey, you're real cute, man."

"Oh, I know." the other boy replied, nonchalant. Not wanting to be in the middle of that or continue Eric's conversation, Warren excused herself and headed towards her usually empty lab station. Her steps halted halfway there.

_The buzzing had returned._

Edward  _'Trope Loner'_  Cullen sat in his assigned sit by the window after being a no-show. His mood seemed a tad mellower, even though his posture remain tense. Still, the sight of him again was not welcomed. It made her anger rekindle from being like a dying flame.

Cyan scowled deeply.  _"Round two, ladies and gentlemen."_  Head held higher, she scrolled over and sat down without a word or glance; already expecting nothing from him.

But once again, the mysterious guy was a bundle of surprises.

"Hello." She startled. It was the second time hearing his voice. Now that it was calmer and without an edge, it was shockingly soothing and.. _alluring_. He could read the entire English dictionary and she'd find herself hanging onto every word. Luckily, her strong self-control kept her center, not letting her forget the warnings his family gave her. She wasn't about to naively fall into his whatever hypnotic web he'd spun to turn some the girls there weak in the knees.

She slowly met his gaze, on guard.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time." he continued in that satiny tone of his, "I'm Edward Cullen." Skeptical browns blinked before glancing about the room and then returning back to him.

The newcomer pointed to herself. "You're talking to me?"

A crooked smile formed on Edward's handsome face. Shit, even his smile was gorgeous. "You're Cyan, right?"

"..I am she." she answered warily, narrowing her eyes with suspicion. Before any more words could be exchanged, Mr. Molina informed the class of the day's assignment.

The lesson was about onion root tips—another lesson she'd done back home—and label their phases. A prize would also go to the group with the most correct answers..which was just a stupid onion spray-painted gold. That news definitely boosted her classmate's morale to work hard. Since participation points were necessary for the grade, Cyan had no choice but to interact with  _him_ more. At least she knew the subject well. That way the work could be finished faster and she could ignore the other boy completely.

The heavy microscope was pushed in her direction, causing an awfully scrapping sound. The urge to punch him was strong after violating her sensitive ears with that dreadfully noise. Lucky for him, she resisted.

"Ladies first." Cullen insisted; his demeanor cool as a cucumber.

"Wow, chivalry isn't dead after all." Warren deadpanned before peering into the scope. "So, you were gone for awhile. I thought I was gonna be stuck without a partner for the rest of the year."  _Not that I wouldn't have mind,_ she added.

"Yeah.." He suddenly turned anxious. "I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons."

"A week to be exact." she noted coolly, shrugging one shoulder. "But who's counting?..Prophase." He asked to check himself. She gave a 'be my guest' sorta gesture in response. Pulling the microscope to him, his golden eyes quickly observed.

" _His eyes were not that color before."_ a curious voice whispered. It was right. Those haunting abyss-like orbs had plagued her that whole first day. How utterly volatile they read. Now, a lukewarm honey color replaced them that obviously couldn't be natural. An uneasy chill washed over her. There was indeed something peculiar about Cullen for sure, waking the itching wonder inside her.

"..It's prophase."

She smirked. "Like I said." The action felt forced. She wasn't surprise if it looked that way too. A lapse of silence passed as they quietly wrote on their worksheets.

"So you enjoying the rain?" Edward asked suddenly with a smirk of his own. His posture was very relaxed again. Cyan stopped writing and gave an incredulous expression. "What?"

"You're seriously asking me about the weather?" Cyan inquired disbelieving; a hint of ire in her voice.  _"As if you didn't avoid me like the damn plague before!?"_

"Yeah, I.." He paused for a moment, confused. "I guess I am." Dark browns stared, not know what game he was playing at by suddenly being overly nice. But she decided to keep playing as her curiosity once more got the better of her.

"As I told Mike awhile ago, I enjoy it as much as any person. But to be honest, I don't care for it all. Plus, me and water just don't mix. In fact, today I—" Her mouth snapped shut. The newcomer realized she was rambling. An embarrassed blush colored her cheeks, averting her gaze. "Ah..you get the point." A chuckle escaped him as he placed the next slide on the plate. "What?"

"Nothing." Cullen brushed off, laughing again. His laugh was cute; very boyish. "It's anaphase."

A wicked idea filled Warren's head then. "You mind if I check?" she smiled slyly. He accepted, seemingly unaware.

_Good._

Instead of moving the microscope back, she leaned over. Her body was close enough without them touching but enough to smell her. Out the corner of her eyes, she saw his body stiffen.

"Relax," she reassured, unable to keep the grin off her face. "This lowly peasant has stopped wearing her vanilla perfume for your benefit, sire."

A puzzled look marred his handsome features. "Your perfume?"

"Yeah, the one I wore the first day we met that had you looking ready to hurl or something." The perplexed expression stayed for a few seconds before fading into a secretive smile. Dark eyes narrowed. She didn't like that.

"Right..thank you for being thoughtful of me."

"You're welcome, my liege."

He grew serious. "Why do you keep addressing me with titles?"

"Don't know. Guess you just kinda give off a kingly attitude." Warren responded simply; finally checking the slide. "Yep, anaphase."

"Like I said." the young man smiled, using her earlier line. "And I don't think of myself as above people."

" _Could have fooled me."_

"If you hate the cold and the rain so much," Cullen inquired after another moment of silence. "Why'd you move to the wettest place in the continental US?"

"Personal reasons." Cyan's tone defensive as she repeated his own answer. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." Dark browns met honey ones. A wan smile was given; a pure sadness in her gaze as well.

"I highly doubt that, Edward..but thanks anyway." He was taken back but nodded understandingly.

"It's metaphase." he mentioned of the new slide then, "You want to check it?"

"Nah..I believe ya'." the young woman denied softly. She rested her chin on her hand and quietly observed him.

They shockingly held a normal conversation. He didn't fawn over or go extremely out of his way to please her which was greatly welcomed. Sure, their first meeting had been rocky, but it was different from the rest.

And Warren felt oddly comfortable talking to him too; nothing like with Jacob though. She didn't feel the need to pretend either. Which was probably due to their rough start. But did that make the two suddenly friends? Hell no. She still didn't trust the peculiar kid. He gave off too many weird vibes for her liking..

So, acquaintances would do just fine instead.

* * *

"I can't believe you're keeping that ugly thing." Mike eyed the Golden Onion with dislike. He, Jessica, and Cyan were walking among the horde of students heading towards the parking lot to leave.

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "Hey, I won it fair and square, so why not?" Well, she and Edward did. And he'd been kind enough to let her take claim of the promised award..by bolting yet again once class ended.

While Mike laughed a little too hard at her non-funny response, she lagged behind some and took the stone steps down slowly. Gym was hell on earth as usual for her; having to run laps as part of the annual fitness test that week. It was extra tortuous since her body still ached from her fall. Running increased it from dull to full-on throbbing again. She couldn't handle pain well. Hell, banging her knee against something usually had her on the floor crying for a good three minutes. Once at the bottom and even more exhausted, she decided against staying after to socialize.

"Sorry guys, I'm gonna head home." said Warren with a wince, holding her side as she felt a cramp coming along. "Gym kicked my ass harder than I thought."

Newton, being the over-helpful kid he portrayed, offered to assist her to her truck but kindly waved him off. She also selectively ignored the relieved expression that passed over lovestruck Jessica's face. They exchanged farewells before she limped the seemingly long distance towards her truck. Cyan was a bit out of breath once there, cursing her earlier self for choosing to park on the other side of the damn lot.

Taking a moment to breath while searching for her keys, that piercing stare which was becoming far too familiar caused her spine to tingle. Dark browns glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, there  _he_  was. Being kinda a creep from across the lot and watching her while standing with his unsuspecting family. Man, was that stare of his intense. The young woman had to resist the urge to shutter every time.

" _Jeez..this kid just has all the makings of a future Ted Bundy, doesn't he?"_  she thought, mentally grimacing. On the outside, she gave him a cheesy grin and raised the Golden Onion to show they won. His smoldering expression smoothly shifted to a slight smirk.  _"Hmm, maybe he just has RBF like me.."_

Suddenly, a loud car horn blared through the air. The newcomer spun around in surprise just as Tyler's van swerved in her direction. Dropping her things, she attempted to run out of the way. But the sudden, harsh movement on her already aching body caused a terrible pain shoot up her right leg before giving out completely. A pained and scared cry escaped her lips as her body went crashing to the pavement then; her hands and knees now scrapped badly. She snapped her head up and saw the van's side sliding towards her, fast.

It was now only moments before she became crushed to death; her mind running a mile a minute.

" _Should I try and stop it?..No, I'm too weak to do that."_  she thought wildly,  _"Shit..so this is how I die, huh?"_

A sudden wave of calm washed over her. This was what she originally wanted—her death. She secretly wished for it every day since her father's own. Only she'd been too chicken to ever fully commit the act herself. It was an easier out to the foretold destiny that forever loomed over her head. When Evan was around, she was able to handle the dark thoughts and worries it created. With his help, Cyan saw a chance to a normal future. But now the dream was nothing more than a hollow shell she was stupidly and desperately trying to hold onto.

Accepting her death, her eyes closed and pictured her deceased father; the funny and offbeat man who always supported any decision she made with earnest. He was also the one who told her the quirk about fate—

" _Fate's like a card cheat, honey. There's always an ace up one of its' sleeves._ "

And how right he had been in that one millisecond of closing herself off to the world. There was a thud and what sounded like metal being bent before the air was utterly silent. No longer playing that godawful 'screeching tire symphony'. 'Was she dead?,' came her first bewildered question. The next happening as the young woman's dark eyes snapped open to shockingly find Edward crouched beside her.

" _How in the hell did he get here?"_  she thought; gaze trailing up his outstretch arm to where his pale hand rested in a massive dent that was formally Tyler's car door.  _"And what the hell is that about?!"_

Golden eyes slowly met darker ones.

Usually, Warren would have been rambling off questions, but her brain became frazzled. It couldn't quite comprehend what happened at that moment and sure as hell couldn't voice anything yet. So she was stuck staring into the strange young man's hypnotic gaze. He quietly searched her face with subtle concern, silently asking her well being. Maybe it was the small bit of compassionate he'd shown or the stupor that kept her temporarily hostage..but her next actions surprised the two greatly.

Her hand raised up towards Edward; fingertips resting slightly against his cold jaw line. "Are..are you okay?" Honey orbs had widen from her soft touch before becoming half-hooded at the unexpected words. His mouth parted as if to reply then. Cyan waited on bated breath, strangely eager for his words. But something startled him. A fearful expression took over his handsome face and in a blink of an eye..he was gone.

Time and sound returned to the dazed newcomer. Familiar voices were screaming her name. Soon, her friends came rushing over to see if she and Tyler were all right. It all suddenly felt surreal. For a second, she wondered if she had imaged the auburn-haired boy. But the obvious damage done told otherwise.

From the large dent on the side of her truck bed to the massive one on Tyler's door.. _caused by the outstretched palm of Edward's hand._


	4. "I Get It, Dude. I'm a Liability"

**(Chapter Song:[Closer -Presets Remix- by Kings of Leon](https://youtu.be/VtRNxl236No))**

Sitting in the middle of an uncomfortable hospital bed in the Forks Hospital's ER rooms, dark browns glared at wall in front of her. One of her crossed legs bouncing restlessly as she wished for music or something else to distract her from her surroundings. Such as the constant beeps of heart machines, the sickly coughing heard now and then, and the strong aroma of disinfectant layered over the permanent stench of death.

A slight shiver ran down her spine. She wanted the fuck  _out_ of this hellscape.

Because Cyan was on extreme edge, due to her pure disdain towards these places. Her undying hatred didn't stem from the typical fears—like trypanophobia or iatrophobia—people tended to have. No, hospitals brought along dark emotions and memories she greatly wished to forget. But no matter how hard she tried to keep them locked in the back of her mind, the moment she stepped into the houses of various stages of life and death, they came rushing forward with their sick torment.

She leaned forward with a soft groan; a headache blossoming in between her eyes.

" _Daddy, hold on! Please hold on, help is coming!" a twelve year old Cyan shouted, desperately trying to keep pressure on the deep wound on his neck. Blood still poured strongly from it, seeping through her white cardigan and staining her trembling small hands._

Tyler, who sat on the gurney beside hers with a snitched cut near his left eye, glanced over when quiet mumbling reached his ears. He found his friend hunched over, eyes squeezed shut, and whispering..in some foreign language he quite didn't know.

"Cyan?" he called, worried. She didn't reply. The whispering becoming faster and starting to unsettle him. Something about those unknown words made his skin crawl. He tried calling her name again, louder this time. "Cyan!" Unfocused, brown eyes snapped open with a gasp then. Once they cleared, she peered warily at him.

"Yeah?" The young man sighed with relief, happy to see her back to semi-normal.

"You good?" he asked with genuine concern, "You looked like you were having a panic attack or something. Should..I call a nurse?"

"Oh.." Running a shaky hand through her hair, Warren exhaled to calm her pounding heart. She then offered him a tight smile. "No. No, I'm good now. Sorry about that..Hospitals just aren't my thing."

That was the understatement of the year. The young woman usually avoided them like the black plague, never voluntarily stepping into one unless dire. Back in the parking, she would've strongly rejected the offered medical assistance and embarrassing ambulance ride. Only her mind was still stuck in a state of 'what the hell did I just witness?' and flustered by all the overwhelming concern.

The awkward trip and subjection to nurses' invasive questions and prodding were an utter annoyance. Her forced-upon x-rays came back negative for a possible concussion and broken bones. The newcomer had to bit her lip to prevent a sarcastic 'Really? You don't say?' from slipping out. But the information helped proved what—more like,  _who—_ she saw was indeed real. The actual injuries she sustained were some minor bruises and nasty scrapes on her hands and knees which needed to be sterilized and bandaged.

Crowley returned the gesture with a timid grin. "Yeah, I feel you...I fucking  _hate_  needles." She blinked before bursting out laughing; Tyler soon after joining in the contagious activity. His confession was just too pure and unexpected she couldn't stop the action from slipping passed her lips. Because here she was, on the verge of a full blown panic attack from past demons, while her friend was only scared of being pricked.

" _God..I wish my fears were that innocent."_  she mused, feeling a tad melancholic.

As the two teens doubled over with giggles, a flustered and worried Charlie Swan burst into the room. He paused at the unexpected sight. A small relieved smirk graced in lips for a moment. He much rather see his niece in a fit of giggles in an ER room than in a full body cast or worse, dead any day. Finally noticing the older man, Cyan smiled warmly and waved a bandaged hand with unabashed eagerness.

"Cyan, you okay?" he still asked as he made his way towards her. His dark eyes then fell on a smiling Tyler. A stern finger was pointed in the boy's direction, harshly wiping away his happy expression. "You and I are gonna talk."

His niece rolled her eyes, smirking. "I'm alright, Uncle Charlie. Calm down."

"I'm sorry, Cy." Charlie's police authority triggering Tyler into yet another apology in the past half-hour since they'd been there. "I really tried to stop."

"It's okay, dude!" She waved him off nonchalantly; her annoyance at his incessant parroting and usage of her nickname well masked. "I keep telling you it was the ice's fault, not yours. You seriously don't have to apologize anymore."

"No. It sure as hell is  _not_ okay." the Chief of Police denied in anger, "You could've been killed. You understand that?"

"Uh, yeah. Hell, I was practically knocking on Death's front door. Thankfully, they didn't answer." was her sardonic reply. Her uncle glared, unamused by her sass. An apologetic smile was given in return. Being on edge tended to make her sarcasm strongly come out.

And the longer she remained there, more unwanted memories sprung forth..

" _I'm sorry..but there was nothing we could do. We were too late." she overheard the doctor tell her mother._

_Cyan bit her lip hard, getting a mouthful of that familiar metallic taste. The intense stares of pity were making her skin crawl. What a sad sight she knew she had to look like—a young girl with a tear-stained face dressed in a once pretty white sundress now ruined by dark splotches of dried blood. Who stared numbly down at her equally tainted hands. God, how she wanted to run from that place and out into the night, not stopping for anyone or thing._

_But fear kept her rooted to the uncomfortable sea-foam green plastic chair._

_That person.._ **that monster** _..her father's murderer was still out there. Possibly waiting for the right moment to finish her off as well._

Watery dark browns shifted warily down towards her bandaged hands.

Darkening crimson liquid now coated her pale fingers and palms. Dripping slowly from them and gathering into a small puddle on the white hospital sheets below.

_Her father's blood._

Sucking in a sharp breath to halt the terrified scream bubbling up her throat, she relied on childhood methods to banished the horrific vision. By squeezing her eyes as tight as possible and mentally repeating that it wasn't real. It always worked back then. She greatly hoped it did now too. After a moment, Warren took a cautious peek and was relieved to see the morbid sight gone. Goodness. If this kept up, she'd definitely have to seek out a therapist.

Tuning back into reality then, Charlie was tearing into her poor friend again. "—And you can kiss your license goodbye."

"Charlie, please!" exasperated his niece, tossing her head back.

"I heard the chief's niece was here." The trio turned to see a nicely dressed doctor with perfectly swept blond hair stroll confidently into the room. Cyan stiffen. She knew very well who this man was related to, going by the sudden buzzing in her ears now. If not for her natural intuition, the striking alabaster skin and gilded gaze were a  _dead_  giveaway.

"Dr. Cullen." greeted her uncle.

She still inwardly cringed at the reveal.  _"Seriously, of all the damn people.."_ The other man kindly acknowledged Swan before skimming over her chart then. She quietly observe him then.

Dr. Cullen appeared remarkably young to have five almost grown children, even if they were fostered. Not that he looked like a teenager himself, but was still a lot younger than her middle-aged uncle. For Christ's sake, the man looked as if he should be  _playing_  a doctor on tv, not be an actual one! What with those well sought after facial features and charming smile of his..

It was no wonder people gossiped about the Cullens or the fact they stuck out like a damn sore thumb. Everyone—even if she hadn't seen the mother yet, she assumed as much—in that family were just too unnaturally gorgeous. Seriously, someone so refined didn't seem truly real to her. Especially after what she witnessed his son do and all the previous warning bells his family gave off.

"Cyan, looks like you took quite a spill." he remarked with that calming voice of his, bringing her out of her internal musing. "How do you feel?"

"Peachy." she smiled tightly. He suddenly lifted a slender finger in front of her face, causing her to go a little cross-eyed. The doctor instructed her to focus on it before flashing a pen light in her eyes. Warren quickly looked away, pretending to rub at them. "S-Sorry! My eyes can be a bit sensitive to sudden bright lights.."

Dr. Cullen pulled back, regarding her curiously while putting away his pen. "..That's all right."

She resisted the urge to gulp.  _"Fuck. Please don't tell me he saw_ that. _"_

"You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma either. So, I think you'll be just fine." The newcomer sighed in relief.  _Thank god._  She got the official 'all clear' and could finally leave.

Her friend began to apologize profusely again. "I'm so sorry, Cyan. I'm really glad—" The private curtain cut him off, thanks to Charlie. Dark browns rolled, but secretly appreciated his rude actions.

"You know..it's only thanks to your kid Edward that I'm still breathing." Warren blurted out; though that little voice in her head screamed not to. But she had to see his reaction. She  _needed_  to know what she saw his son do was well known by the strange, beautiful  _Brady Bunch_. "He knocked me out of the way."

"Edward?" Swan repeated in surprise, glancing at the doctor. "Your boy?"

"Yeah..it was amazing!" she continued in a soft voice, feigning an awestruck daze but watching the doctor subtly. "He was nowhere near me..or at least,  _I_  thought so."

"Sounds like you were very lucky." his father said, giving an easy smile that seemed very forced before politely excusing himself.

_Bingo. Dr. Cullen indeed knew._

* * *

Cyan squealed in delight while stretching her aching, stiff muscles upon exiting the ER patients' room. She couldn't wait to go home and wash off the hospital smell that clung to her clothing and skin now. Push the bizarre events of the day to the recesses of her busy mind until tomorrow.

Just as her happy bubble started inflating again, her uncle unfortunately took an invisible safety pin and popped it with his next words.

"I've gotta go sign some paperwork. You should..uh.." Charlie stated, hesitating. Her body instantly froze as unease slowly built inside. "..You should probably call your mom."

Brown eyes widen with dread. "Please..for all that is holy in the world, say you didn't tell her?" The apologetic expression given in response was enough of an answer. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the young woman groaned loudly. This day just got a hundred times worse. "Oh, joy! I bet she's already planning a flight here now to get me."

The older man tugged nervously at his collar, peering everywhere but towards her. "Yeah.." was all he murmured, just confirming her fears. A colorful expletive slip passed her lips as she fumbled for her phone. Charlie watched her hurry down the hall with concern. He knew their conversation was gonna be a difficult one..but it had been crucial to call Natalia. Cyan was his responsibility while living with him after all. So no matter how strained their relationship was, she deserved to know her— _and_   _his late brother's_ —only child experienced yet again a close encounter with Death.

The Chief of Police could only silently wish his niece good luck..

* * *

Natalia picked up on the first ring. " _Took you long enough to call. I bet Charles just told you even though I instructed him to tell the moment he saw you._ " Cyan's mouth curled into a grimace, expecting her mother's lack of compassion. Never in all her years living so far has she witness such an emotion from her without some form of manipulation twisted in. Because Natalia Warren was not a sensible, loving mother. In fact, the young woman would've been incredibly suspicious had she shown any sort of genuine care.

And that bitter reminder made Cyan unable to hold back her sass and unusually bold towards her mother.

"It must of slipped his mind." she replied in a sharp tone, "Seeing as I, you know, almost fucking died and all today."

" _Watch how you speak to me, Cyan Skye._ " snapped the older woman; cold green eyes no doubt narrowing in anger. Said person winced upon hearing her godawful choice for a middle name. She knew how much she despised it too. Only every using it when wanting to get under her skin or lay down some authority.

" _Now,_   _there's a delay here at the airport,_ " she then informed, stern voice still in place. " _But I should be in Seattle by the morning to take you back home. Inform Charles that you are to be waiting for me there no later than nine am._ "

"What?!" Cyan exclaimed, startling a nurse walking by. She threw an apologetic smile their way as panic settled into her bones like ice water. Her absolute worst fear was becoming a fast reality. Because the second she was back in her mother's manicured clutches, her dream for a normal life would be forever shattered. "But I've only been here a week—"

" _And look what has already happen. I told you it was far too risky to leave my side now more than ever._ "

"Mother, what happen could have easily occurred back in Boston as well," The sudden defiance startled Warren, but didn't halt her protest. She needed to continue staying in Forks.. _at least until her eighteenth birthday._  "Because black ice exists there too. This was just some freak accident that thankfully ended up better than expected. So, you coming to get me is completely unnecessary."

A tense silence passed between them.

" _Hmm..perhaps you're right, sweetie._ " the eldest Warren voiced her quick agreement then. The young woman blinked, taken aback. But as fast as the surprise came, intense suspicion slammed into her like a rough tidal wave. Because her mother's unlikely statement was a metaphoric 'calm before the storm'.

She was about to disrupt Cyan's fragile peace..and openly enjoy doing so too.

" _Well, since you adamant against_   _returning with your dear mother, a new rule must be added to our previous accord._ "

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!"_  were her daughter's frantic thoughts while aloud queried shakily, "And what..would that be, mother?"

"' _Staying out of your life' as you so kindly put it last,_ " Natalia reminded sweetly; that familiar saccharine tone causing Cyan to become physically ill. " _Is no longer an option. I will now be checking up on you._   _And since I'm feeling sympathetic to your recent ordeal, it'll only be every two weeks."_ The cloying voice disappeared, replaced with an equally familiar frightening and authoritative one.

The one that promise only bad things if her order was not fully met.

" _And if anything troubling happens, there will be_ consequences _._ " Her mother paused, allowing her menacing words to sink in. To imagine the possible horrid outcomes if the young woman was the slightest bit defiant.  _"Understood, dear?_ "

"Yes..ma'am." Cyan gritted out, having no other choice. The hand not grasping her cellphone curled into a tight fist; nails digging painfully into her wounds and causing them to bleed again. The pain was welcomed this time. It unfortunately solidify everything being discuss was very much real.

" _Good!_ " There was a pause afterwards. Warren heard a muffled voice on the other end. " _Well, I must go._ _Ezra has kindly informed me_ —" Ezra was one of her mother's many assistants. Nice guy, but a major kiss ass. " _That my business associates have finally arrived for our dinner date._ "

Dark browns narrowed angrily in realization.  _"The hag wasn't even at the airport! She fucking planned this from the beginning!"_

" _So, keep at it with your studies,_ " The young woman could easily imagine the wicked smug grin on the vindictive adult's beautiful face as she spoke her final words. " _And be on your_ best  _behavior, honey._ "

The line went dead.

Cyan lowered her phone and stared blankly at the screen for a moment. Natalia yet again gotten what she wanted—the girl was no longer free from her ever watchful gaze.

Yes, she was glad to remain in Forks, but for a very heavy price now. The short sweet taste of absolute freedom and privacy were lost to her.

Frustrated tears stung her eyes as pure fury consumed her. She wanted to scream bloody murder. Violently shatter her phone into a million pieces. Slammed her injured hands against the wall until either they or the wall were broken. And condemn every higher power out there responsible for damning her as Natalia Warren's offspring.

But most of all, wishing once again..she was dead.

"..Damn you, Edward Cullen." she blamed for taking that close possibility from her, only to regret the statement a moment later.

Though odd and often times rude, he didn't deserve that, seeing as the young man was a somewhat decent person. He went out of his way to save her life and risked revealing his secret even though he wasn't obligated.

Sighing dejectedly and feeling once more similar to a caged lark, she headed back the way she came.

The young woman moved kinda on autopilot afterwards, letting her legs just take her in the direction she hoped was towards the waiting room. She wasn't seeing or taking any of her surroundings in either. Too lost in her noisy thoughts and worries, trying to push down the growing anxiety inside.

Which was why her body ended up colliding into what was first believed to be a brick wall. Until strong, cold hands grasped her arms to steady her stance.

She glanced up and was smacked with déjà vu as her dark orbs met unusual golden ones.

Edward peered down at her, once again concerned. "..Are you all right, Cyan?" Only instead of asking him the same, she frowned and replied in a snappy tone.

"I'm fine, Cullen."

He raised a brow slightly at her harshness. "You sure about that?"

"As sure as I am about what I saw you do." Those unnatural golden orbs of his blinked owlishly, stunned by the statement. He recovered fast from his stupor though. Causally leaning against the wall, the young man's arms crossed over his light grey shirt-covered chest and looked down at her with false intrigue. Cyan easily detected the sprinkling of smugness in his gaze as well.

"You make it sound like I did something more than just push you outta harm's way." Oh boy. She sincerely hoped this boy wasn't striving for a future acting career because his performance wasn't convincing.

"Yeah, if you call 'pushing outta harm's way'," her voice flat and unamused, "Really stopping Tyler's van from crushing me with only your hand and leaving a huge ass dent in his car door."

He smirked mockingly. God, she was tempted to slap it off, but refrained from doing so. "I think you may have hit your head and forgot some realistic details because I only pushed you out of the way."

"Bullshit! Dude, you weren't—" Warren almost shouted in exasperation but stopped herself. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward with a low, menacing hiss. "You weren't even standing next to me before everything happen! You were by your car and across the lot last time I saw you."

"Uh, no." he denied, correcting her 'error' with a laid-back smile on his stupidly handsome face. "I was next to you the whole time. You were showing me the golden onion we won, remember?" Dark browns narrowed angrily. If there was one thing she hated more than her mother and hospitals, it was being played for a ditzy fool. But if this was the game he wanted to play..Fine! She'd throw her ball into his court and entertain him for a bit.

She matched his crossed arms and smile. "Uh-huh. Then how come you weren't also strapped to a gurney or getting a lovely ride to the hospital with me, hero of mine?"

"It's all about who you know." was his sly answer. The young woman scoffed, holding her bandaged hands up in surrender. She was becoming increasingly annoyed the more she spoke to him. There went her earlier assumption of him being someone else to comfortably talk with.

"Whatever. Lie all you want,  _Eddie_." Said person crinkled his nose at the nickname. It was very cute when he did so, she had to admit. Cyan strangely wanted to tease him more.. "Call me crazy even, but I know the truth." The easygoing attitude he adopted since speaking to her slipped free. Seeing she was done with games and wasn't abandoning her resolve, so was he now. He straighten, towering over her a tad with a hard expression.

"Well, nobody's gonna believe you, so—"

"No shit, Sherlock." Warren interjected hotly, "And I wasn't about to spill the beans to anyone anyway. Plus given how you're acting, you want what actually went down under wraps. Shockingly for you..so do I."

Cullen's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?" Pale pink lips parted to response when the sound of a bell chime interrupted. It came from Cyan's phone, alerting her to a brand new text message. Silently hoping it wasn't  _Mommie Dearest_ , she was relieved to see Charlie's name instead, asking where she was.

"All you need to know is," she declared, pocketing her cellphone and tired of playing this idiotic volleyball game of  _he said, she said_. "I have enough problems already complicating my life. I damn well don't need to know yours too. So, thanks for saving my life and have a good night."

The young woman then brushed passed Edward, not sparing a backward glance at her stubborn classmate.

* * *

Night had long since fallen over the town of Forks. Most people were now well into whatever dreamscape their mind conjured for them that night. But there were the few rebels that fought back; Edward being one of them. Actually, sleep had been lost to him for a century now; the after effects upon contracting vampirism. The action nothing more than a distant memory in the back of his mind. Did he miss it? Only at times, when the nights seemed to drag on too long and left him stuck in his own tormented head. He tried to stay away from those thoughts as much as he could; distracting himself with music, his vast collection of books, or spending time with the members of his coven.

Except tonight was different—the whole day was—all thanks to the new little human that captured everyone's attention lately. Hidden by the darkness and thick trees, golden orbs observed the open second floor window and his recently presented conundrum.

Cyan, oblivious to his presence, was leaning on the ledge. Headphones on, chin resting in her bandaged hand, and a lit cigarette in the other. Staring out into the night with a crestfallen expression.

"How very Romeo and Juliet-esque." he noted bitterly the similarity of the scene. He repeatedly told himself he was only there to make sure she kept her promise of confidentiality. Which was pointless given Alice's visions would immediately alert them anyway.

But resentful and conflicted emotions aside, he still wondered what she was thinking. Something he never thought he'd experience again after developing his gift. It shocked him greatly upon discovering his inability to use his telepathy on her. Having heard Jessica yet again gossip about his family to the new girl, his curiosity peaked at her response to the other girl's shallow warning about going after him romantically.

" _Yeah, not touching that with a ten foot pole."_

Such an honest reply. Which was entirely new. Practically all the female students at Forks High secretly wished and hoped for him to notice them in anyway, no matter their false reassurances that they wouldn't or didn't care. Even the timid and kind Angela Weber thought about the unlikely possibility now and then. But not Cyan. Her deadpanned words rang true, revealing then she didn't hold back for stating the truth if need be.

Still, he had to read her mind and find any inkling of a lie. Instead, Edward was met with stark silence as he focused on her.

" _What in the world?"_   _he thought in bewilderment, concentrating harder._  He studied the young woman so hard that she ended up feeling his piercing gaze from across the cafeteria. Dark brown—almost black from far away—colored eyes met his golden ones with such disinterest, it both annoyed and fascinated him even further.

Thus began his invasion of his classmates' minds to find out who she was.

Cyan Warren, the Boston-raised daughter of a fashion mogul. A beguiling seventeen year old with a guarded but insouciant sorta persona. Never once relying on her status and blessed features to easily have her way with the eager, gullible townsfolk. Very down to earth, loved to joke and tease, and could be blatantly veracious at times. Who surprisingly had a fond penchant for studies involving all forms of science; he remembered the tiny pleasant smile that graced her pale lips at seeing their flatworm assignment.

Those were the limited facts passed around about her he received from various thoughts and interactions with her through their minds. All of which had been mixed along with all the rude, vicious, and lustful thoughts that filtered through as well. Cullen frowned deeply. A peculiar desire to protect the young woman plagued him when thinking back on them. The very desire to cause the current mess his family was going through. That created such a strong pull inside him, he barely had control over himself most times. At the moment, it was demanding him to reveal himself from his hiding spot now and find out what was troubling her.

Edward growled, not understanding what was happening to him. He wanted nothing to do with her after all the problems her existence caused. The same going with Warren for himself; evident from their heated conversation in the hospital.

Well, the part that was considered 'Edward' didn't. But 'the vampire' knew exactly what it craved— _her blood._

A faint wind stirred raven-haired locks. Cullen greedily inhaled. Mixed with the clotting odor of nicotine, a pleasant aroma filled his nostrils, making him moan in delight. Her blood smelled akin to sea salt caramel. It was utterly irresistible, even more so when coupled with her vanilla perfume.

" _Do you like vanilla?" Cyan blurted, cheeks rosy and flustered. "Or do you hate it? The scent and taste, that is?"_

A chuckle slipped at the memory, only to instantly be replaced with a grimace. The young woman was singing softly and the lyrics she chose to say aloud appeared to unknowingly mock him.

_Driven by the strangle of vein_

_Showing no mercy, I'd do it again_

_Open up your eyes_

_You keep on crying_

_Baby, I'll bleed you dry.._

Back in the classroom..his blood-starved mind was filled to the brim with vicious, violent thoughts. On whether to corner her alone and drain her completely of that cloying essence running through her veins. Or take her right there in class once killing every living witness inside. A shudder ran through him upon remembering. Such dark thoughts hadn't occurred like that since his Beginning Days.

But luckily, he ran before actually acting on his animalistic desires. And after a week of calm persuading, he returned back home with a firm resolve. He wouldn't allow some human girl to ruin everything he and his family worked so hard keep hidden. That he'd be civil but distant with Warren. That was the plan..until the events of that day and his protective instincts dashed it to the damn ground.

Cyan took one last drag before stubbing the cigarette out and retreating back inside, finally ridding herself from his conflicted presence at last. Now long after, her bedroom grew dark and her soft, steady breathing later followed.

Edward decided to retire himself, but not without whispering a tentative farewell.

"Good night..Cyan."

* * *

Foreboding and fate were always close together like long-time buddies. Though foreboding was the nicer of the two. It had the decency to give a person warnings before fate came barreling in like a freight train off the rails. But the stupid thing about it was that its' warnings were so elusive that the person never noticed them unless already looking for them. So usually, if the person managed to survive tragedy, they began replaying that day over and over for signs which was Cyan's case. So far this was her list—her slipping on ice, Charlie getting her new tires, the pouring rain that day..and Cullen's sudden return.

She stood the next morning by her truck in the same parking spot as yesterday, rewinding everything in her mind. Brown eyes drifted to the ground, seeing the broken glass from Tyler's taillight then to the dent on her truck. There was no doubt she should have been dead but she was saved by an ace—and that ace was the inscrutable Edward Cullen..who was currently walking with Alice and Jasper across the lot to join the other students going on Mr. Molina's field trip to a greenhouse.

She gritted her teeth in anger at the sight of him. Last night, because of the stress from the previous day and  _him_ , she gave into her nicotine craving and dipped into her emergency stash hidden under a loose floorboard. Oh, and how she relished in the bitter taste and gratifying burn in her lungs from the toxic smoke. Now, Warren was desperately jonesing for another since lollipops weren't curving the feeling, putting her in an even worse mood.

" _Maybe I show look into nicotine gum or the patches?"_  she debated, kicking a pebble and watching skid across the asphalt.

"Look at you, huh?" Dark browns lifted to find Mike heading towards her with a big ol' smile.  _Great._ "You're alive!"

"And thankfully in one piece instead of stitched back together too." Warren jested with a smirk, getting the  _Frankenstein_  reference.

"Yeah.." He paused, all of a sudden full of nervous energy. "So, I know this is sudden and it's like a month away, but.."

" _Oh goody. Yet another prom proposal to turn down."_  The young woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She did that a lot lately when it involved these local hormone-driven boys. Instead, her gaze briefly shifted behind him and widen a bit.

Cullen was watching their exchange.

" _Tsk. Nosy prick."_ she insulted mentally before tuning back in with her bumbling friend.

Newton finally uttered out then, "Do you wanna go to prom with me?"

"Oh..Mike, that's-that's really sweet of you." She gave a small genuine smile, hoping it helped ease the blow since she enjoyed their friendship. He was a nice and funny guy to goof off with when he wasn't fawning over her. "But I'm going to Los Angeles that weekend."

Warren was lying..well, not completely. She indeed planned to go there but only the weekend after the event. It was to see her favorite band playing live and she  _could not_ miss it; Prom Night and a possible romance be damned. But in actuality, though prom was considered a crucial part of a teenager's life, it was the one thing she wanted no part of.

"You can't go another weekend?" he asked, somewhat dejected.

"I could..but honestly Prom just isn't my scene." Seeing the crestfallen look on his face, guilt consumed her and Cyan tried quickly to cheer him up. "You..you should ask Jessica instead! I know firsthand she  _really_  wants to go with you." That instantly reversed his sullen mood. God, teen boys were far too easy at changing their minds when finding out another or any girl liked them.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah! Go on and knock 'em dead, tiger!" Giving a grin, he hurried over to said girl to no doubt ask. The newcomer sighed heavily with relief, glad he took the bait and for dodging another bullet. Her biology teacher called for everyone lingering around to get one of the two buses then. Complying, she crossed paths with Edward.

"Blessed with excellent hearing as well, dear Eddie?" she questioned in a low voice while doing so. No average person would have heard her correctly, but he was no such person. He froze at her remark before glaring down at her fiercely. She simply smirked and continued on her merry way.

" _Yup. Teasing him is definitely fun."_

* * *

A soft, blissful sigh exhaled from pink smiling lips. Slender fingers gently caressed red petals of a Gerbera daisy.

"Such a pretty thing you are." complimented the young woman, "And so well taken care of, too!" The trip to the greenhouse was a welcoming breath of fresh air for Cyan. The moment stepping inside and being surrounded by various types of flora, the heavy weight on her shoulder lifted.

She loved and respected nature very much, all thanks to her father. From a young age, he would take her into the wilderness once a month. Taught her about the different plants and animals they came across and when old enough, to then fish and hunt. Back then—hell, even now—she found it to be a dazzling place of untold stories. She longed to know what those tall old oak trees back home had seen in their years. She would then forget her worries and emerge herself completely into this other world.

She chuckled sadly, remembering one time demanding to dress up as Peter Pan during one of their many hiking trips.

" _Alright, baby girl." Evan had relented. He then smirked teasingly, "But only if I get to dress as Tinker Bell. Can't be Peter with his trusted fairy at his side."_ After her father's passing, she firmly kept hold of their tradition, despite her mother's annoyance. Whether it was taking a hiking trail, rock climbing, or camping when Becca at last gave into her pleads on joining her. Anything to keep his memory alive..

While she lost in memory lane, Cullen stood a few feet away, arms crossed and looking pensive as ever. Warren knew he was eavesdropping on her conversation and heard every word despite the distance. She was a smart and clever human. It wouldn't take her long to figure out what he actually was if she started to care. And it was that possibility that worried him, but filled 'the vampire' with overwhelming anticipation. The monster inside wanted him to be closer to her. Talk her ear off and confess all his dark secrets. Court her even!

He growled in disgust, still obstinate about wanting no further association with her.

"Just go talk to her." Edward glanced next to him. Alice stood there with her mate close by her side as usual. "You know you want to."

"No, I don't." he noted briskly, "Especially not from someone who's a danger to our peaceful existence."

The psychic narrowed her eyes. "Liar. Your future is so indecisive at the moment. Even Jazz can sense the longing you try desperately to squash." Jasper nodded, confirming the truth in his mate's words. But not without a disapproving frown on his face. Like Rosalie, he wasn't too happy either about what happen and their secret being exposed. He even plotted to kill Cyan to keep it safe. Thankfully, Edward and Alice intervene with the latter calmly reassuring him to drop the dark thought.

The telepath grimaced. He wanted to stubbornly deny their words, but knew how useless that would be. After all, the two were never wrong when it came to their abilities. Cullen released a heavy sigh and peered over to where the bane of his immortal existence was.

She now stood with Tyler and Angela, laughing at the disgusted expression the boy made after sniffing the compost tea Mr. Molina gave him. Poking him in the shoulder, she playfully dared him to take a sip.

Crowley arched a brow, joking. "What's in it for me?"

Cyan's dark eyes drooped in a flirtatious way and leaned in closer. "How about.. _a kiss?_ " she drawled softly, tone heavy with seduction.

A growl started making it way up Edward's throat, but was quickly swallowed down.

Tyler gulped, enraptured and brought to complete silence by the alluring teen. When his mouth finally opened to speak, Weber pulled out a  _Hershey's Kiss_  from her coat pocket and dangled it in front of his face with a grin. She and Warren then laughed heartily as their embarrassed friend huffed, leaning against each other as happy tears filled their eyes.

"Hmm, is that jealousy I smell?" teased the empath softly as he and Alice walked away then. He chuckled as a strong wave of aggravation was directed towards him. Their adoptive brother soon stormed after them; Cyan's mirthful laughter lingering in his bustling head.

* * *

After awhile, Edward stumbled upon the newcomer who was alone again and momentarily yield to some of his desires.

"What's in Los Angeles?" was the first thing to come to mind. Warren didn't bother looking up. She knew well who was speaking. Instead, continued observing the bright-colored Hibiscuses before her.

"Hmm. So, you do have excellent hearing to go with your super strength, Mr. Nosy." she deadpanned her comment as she cupped a Hawaiian Hibiscus and gently cradled it like the delicate thing it was. It almost seemed like the flower fell into her open palm, eager for her loving touch..

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't think I'm obligated to give one." A false pout formed on her pink lips then. "Especially since I wasn't greeted with a proper friendly hello."

"..Hi." Edward sighed in defeat after a moment. Her mouth twitched but held back from smirking.

"Jeez, tone the excitement down a notch." Cyan rolled her unamused eyes. "Venice Beach. That's what's in Los Angeles." Whispering a goodbye to the lovely flower, she went to move pass her classmate. But it seemed the Fates or whomever wanted to mess with her some more. As while doing so, her left foot slipped in a puddle and pitched her clumsy body forward. The vampire beside her moved fast, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up with ease. The quick action resulted in the young woman being pressed against his hard, frigid body again.

Talk about a whole lotta déjà vu lately.

Dark browns lifted and peered into startling golden brown orbs.  _"His eyes are different again."_ that little voice noted in awe.

" _That they are..but still unbelievably gorgeous._ " she agreed, fascinated by the becoming wonderfully familiar color. She was tempted to ask how they were such a rare hue, mouth already parted a bit in preparation.

He stared down at her, amused. "Are you always so accident-prone?" Cullen smirked after his curious question. Regrettably, it sounded as if he was mocking her. Big doe eyes harden, filling with irritation. Once again, his mouth ruined whatever curious captivation was held towards him completely.

She scoffed, mildly offended. "Well, excuse me, Cullen. But not everyone was gifted with poise from the Gods!" The young woman then moved out of his hold and sped away. But he persisted, matching her fast pace with ease.

"I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude of me." he sincerely apologized.

"Yeah, no—" Warren began.

"—shit, Sherlock." finished Edward, smiling crookedly.

She turned angrily, about to call him an annoying bipolar smart ass when Jessica came rushing over, all gleeful. No doubt about to tell her the expected news that Mike asked her to prom. Edward took the distraction to slip away then, much to her relief. Cyan was also glad for her friend's interruptions for once..

Which she quickly regretted seconds later. Because there was only so much of Jessica's yapping that she could take in one day. God, Warren needed to get out of this greenhouse altogether. Lying about having a terrible migraine to her friend, she hurriedly escaped towards the buses..but not without being stalked by the recent vexation becoming an unfortunate staple of her new life in Forks.

"What can I do for you now, Eddie boy?"

"Cyan, we shouldn't be friends." he insisted right off.

A tired sigh escaped her then. Goodness, this boy and his ever-changing mood swings. "Shouldn't you have figured that out a little earlier?" she questioned sarcastically, "We've had more on and off-agains than a celebrity couple and we barely know each other!"

"It's not that I don't want to." the vampire tried to explain, appearing frustrated. With who? She wasn't entirely sure. "I just think it's for the best.."

"Again, I could've told you that." she stated in a blank tone, "It would've saved you all this regret and trouble if you just let the van crush me. I accepted my death anyway."

A cold hand stopped her movement. "Wait. You think I regret saving you?" he asked, somewhat appalled.

"Obviously." Warren replied with that deep sadness that he seen compel her before. "I'm a liability to everything you hold dear, dude."

"..You don't know anything." Cullen told firmly.

"I know a lot more than you can even begin to imagine, Edward." She met his gaze; her dark chocolate eyes held such an old maturity during that moment. "And I really wish I didn't.."

The two just stared at each other, trying and failing to figure the other out.

"Hi!" his sister Alice interrupted suddenly, appearing at their side. A kind smile was directed at Cyan. "Are you gonna be riding with us?"

"No," the other woman dismissed, her next words snidely aimed at the auburn-haired boy. "It's probably  _for_   _the_   _best_  that I don't."

Edward visibly winced. Finished with the conversation once more, she left, rubbing her aching temples along the way.

A real migraine was starting to form now.


	5. "Yeah, So Far (You're Pissing me Off)"

**(Chapter Song:[Migraine by Twenty One Pilots](https://youtu.be/TRd0_ZQbHxg))**

A wide yawn escaped burgundy colored lips as Warren strolled the crowded halls towards the cafeteria one Friday afternoon. Overall tired and apathetic; more than ready to possibly sleep the whole weekend away. Whatever little adrenaline brought out in gym vanished the instant she stepped foot in Mrs. Howard's World History class. The constant downpour outside didn't help either; being a background track played on low along with every teacher's lackluster droning. She couldn't count how many times she'd been close to slamming face first into the desk because of it.

April was here and brought along it's promised spring showers.

And the moment it did, her mood and energy level proceeded to flip back and forth. Like it was a light switch and a sugar-high five year old was constantly manning it.

One moment, she was bright-eyed and eager to accomplish anything thrown her way. Then the next, she wished for nothing more than to just curl up into a ball under her purple comforter and sleep all day like a hibernating bear. And today was unfortunately the latter of the two. She was desperate for a vacation, but that wouldn't happen for another two weeks. Spring Break in Forks came later than it did in Boston unfortunately.

Once inside the noisy cafeteria, the stark white lights caused her to instantly cringe. Her tired eyes were far too sensitive that day and couldn't handle sudden brightness well. Luckily, her trusty pair of  _Ray Bans_ was tucked safely inside her denim jacket. After Angela caught her off-guard with her impromptu photo shoot, she carried them around always. She slipped them on with a sigh before peering in the direction of where she usually sat now.

Her friends were gathered around the small circle table and appeared to be in a livelier mood than her. Chatting loudly amongst themselves and goofing around. No doubt excited for the weekend after a long dragging week of dull learning. Warren, ever the introvert, wasn't quite ready to deal with the cheerfulness just yet. So, she took her time weaving through tables and other teens.

Thankfully, no one bothered or paid too much attention to her anymore. The bizarre fixation over the young woman had dissipated for the most part. Probably due to her toned down clothing and indifferent attitude towards others who weren't a part of the selective group she chose to be around. But she was more than happy for the loss of interest anyway.

Even her almost deadly car accident was pretty much forgotten or brushed under the rug..except for Charlie though. Who insisted on driving his niece to school whenever the ice or rainfall was known to be awful ever since.

As for living with said person, it was easygoing so far which was greatly refreshing. She never felt like having to walk on eggshells around him. That taking a breath of air wrong wouldn't result in a verbal lashing. He was overly trusting of her and thankfully didn't hover either. He figured out early on she was mature and still outgoing but never to the point of engaging in any teenage recklessness. Even so, she strictly followed the few rules her uncle laid out..especially with her mother now keeping close tabs.

So, Cyan held her weight. Securing how much she truly wanted to stay around and remained on her best behavior. Such as taking over the duty of housekeeper and cook, much to the man's chagrin but secret relief. She really didn't mind the work.

To be honest, it was incredibly welcoming after not being able to in the past couple of years.

Her father had wanted her to have as much of a traditional upbringing as he and his brother did. So once old enough to handle such responsibilities, Evan taught his daughter how to take of herself and others in the future. The chores were all done by them—her mother was hardly ever home—until his death. She tried desperately to keep hold of that routine; much like with her outdoor trips. But Natalia strictly forbid her. Personal chefs, maids, and decorators instead came and took over, erasing an essential part of her childhood entirely.

" _ **You're different** from other people." the older woman had pressed after all that was left in memory of her late father was stripped clean, "The common folk should be always catering to your every little whim. Only ever having to lift a finger," A grin spread across blood-colored lips, making the expression appear dark and madden. "When striking one down if they refuse to comply."_

That's why another revived tradition had been requested—to always enjoy at least dinner together.

Warren was adamant about it being a necessary element to her stay at the Swan residence. The staff back home never got too familiar, no matter how hard she tried. Like her, they were fearful of being on the receiving end of her mother's wrath to disobey.

She always ended up eating by herself if Becca wasn't staying over..

" _Always alone in that empty cold place that looks and reeks of Mother."_ came the sad, angry reminder.

Thankfully, it became an accepted routine to do so whenever her uncle didn't work late. Whether at home in their tiny kitchen or a booth at  _Carver's._ And during those moments, the two kept each other up to date with almost whatever was going on among them. Always listening to each other, no matter how trivial the topic was. She wasn't the only who desperately missed the familial companionship. She easily sensed Charlie really appreciated it after years of not having experiencing the same, without never saying so aloud.

On her lazy trek to her lively lunch table, an impassive glance behind black shades, that she wouldn't dare admit was genuinely curious, was given towards its opposite—the Cullen's.

The whole family decided to grace the lowly student body of Forks High with their ridiculously beautiful selves that day. She learned fast, thanks to Jessica and her Bachelor's in  _Cullen-ology_ , that having all of them present was almost as rare as sunny days in Forks. They sat close together as Edward heatedly ranted about something or rather.. _a certain someone_ with trays full of food in front of them that were gonna be left untouched and then carelessly thrown in trash.

Yet another oddity she couldn't help but notice about the peculiar bunch of teens. Still adamant about wanting nothing to do with them, her inquisitive nature tended to slip through the cracks at times and bug her with wild theories of what the hell was really going on with those kids. Answers that likely wouldn't get told honestly even if she wished; no matter if threatened or politely asked.

..Plus, the two teens weren't exactly on friendly speaking terms anyway.

Ever since the greenhouse trip, they stubbornly managed not having another full conversation with each other. Well..not by choice anyway. They unfortunately still conversed during their single shared class whenever forced to pair up and discuss work. Neither were about to let their grade suffer due to their silly feud; the one thing wordlessly agreed upon.

But boy, were their limited interactions the definition of  _'hostile'._

Cyan kept her words short and underline frigid; her mocking sarcasm constantly slipping in. A note taken from the 'Bitch Book' written by none other than the Ice Queen herself, Natalia Warren. God, if she thought about it, her mother would actually be proud if she knew. Probably going as far as to say some of her malice was mixed in with her father's more dominant benevolent personality after all..

Meanwhile, Edward retorted in his usual calm velveteen manner of speaking, almost unperturbed by her bristled demeanor. Picturing she was nothing more than an angry kitten; even with her claws out and threatening hisses, ready to attack if provoked. And it would've been believable, if not for the little bit of bite sometimes subtly thrown into his tone when she managed to piss him off too much.

Their relationship overall was beyond irritating, to say the least. He was like an annoying nat that couldn't be swatted dead; especially when pestering her every now and then into remaining silence about his little secret. Lunch, Biology, and the parking lot were thankfully the only times they encountered each other. Though she'd much preferred if he disappeared again except extremely longer the second go-around, so the urge to throttle him didn't tempt her each passing day.

Finally arriving at the crowded circular table and hoping to clear her mind officially of everything 'Edward Cullen', the young woman plopped unladylike in the uncomfortable orange plastic chair between Angela and Jess. "Hello, my fellow cool people."

Eric beat everyone by eagerly greeting her first, practically wiggling in his seat. About to ask why he was in such a chipper mood, his follow-up remark made her stop short in surprise, "La Push, baby. You in?"

Slowly lifting her shades up so he could see dark browns narrowed at him, she replied in a serious tone. "..You coming onto me again, Yorkie?" His goofy smile dropped with fast flushing cheeks. He began to stammer, trying and failing to explain himself.

"La Push Beach down at the Quileute Rez is what he meant." Mike graciously volunteered to relieve the other boy of his awkward display, "We're all going tomorrow."

"Ah, I see." Warren drawled before smirking slightly, "Thanks for the explanation. For a second there, I thought Eric was yet again using some cringey come-on." A playful wink was tossed said person's way, making him blush even brighter.

Actually, Cyan was well aware of the place. She'd been down to the Rez for a few Sundays now with Charlie after their fishing trips. Either spent watching the games with him and Billy or goofing off in the old barn-turned-garage with Jake. During the visits, the younger teen kindly informed her of everything she needed to know about where he lived, including the beach side..

Jessica then tried to clarify further, "Yeah, there's suppose to be a big swell coming in—"

"A-And I don't just surf the Internet." a grinning Yorkie interjected to redeem himself of his earlier embarrassment, standing up now to mimic being on a surfboard.

Stanley clearly didn't like him interrupting. Glaring as she confessed in an unimpressed tone that he stood up once and on a foam board no less. Cyan inwardly cringed. Damn..the other girl had gone straight for the kill. Shooting dead center with her harsh verbal arrow at the poor boy's confidence. He physically seemed to deflate as he quietly slumped back down into his seat afterwards.

Well, the newcomer's next words weren't gonna help brighten his mood either. "Uh-huh..Well, I'm going have to take a hard pass on the surfing." A loud chorus of complaints erupted then; a few of their fellow students shooting slightly annoyed glares in their direction at the intrusive uproar. Once quieting down, an apprehensive Warren held up two defending fingers. "Because one, I'm not looking to get pneumonia and two, me and water— _especially, open water_ —just don't mix."

"That's okay! There'll be whale watching, too." her bespectacled friend reassured, looking at her with pleading brown puppy dog eyes.  _Damn._ Cyan was kinda a sucker for puppy eyes. "And a bonfire later on. So, please..come with us."

She, probably just like herself, didn't want to be the only other girl alongside Jess.  _Gotta keep_ _the numbers_ _even, I guess._ Though, the real reason was most likely for some much-needed moral support if planning on finally asking her crush—none other than the school reporter, Eric Yorkie—to prom. And how could she say no to possibly knocking one of the boys off the short 'must get with Cyan' list.

"La Push, baby. It's.. _La Push_." Eric drawled smoothly, thinking that would help push her into agreeing..which it strangely did; along with wanting to be there for Angela, of course.

She burst out laughing. "Alright! Fine! I'll cave, but only if you stop saying it like that, okay? It's creepy, dude." His face scrunched up at that, saying 'that's what it was called' defensively. Another laugh escaped her as Webber threw her arms around her, pulling her into a hug while the rest cheered; delighted their peer pressure worked.

Okay, she might be more willing now to overlook her abhorrence of the ocean to see her few friends happy.

" _And who knows? It might even help change my mood_ _completely_ _spending the day with them."_ she noted, suddenly eager for the next day.

* * *

A brooding pair of topaz eyes subtly watched the joyful group from afar, eavesdropping for the hundredth time that past month.

At the moment, Cy was threatening Mike—who still hopelessly believed there was a chance between them—not break her expensive sunglasses after playfully stealing them off her face while trapped in Webber's hug.

Dismissing her threat and slipping them on, he struck a cheesy, over-the-top pose. "How do I look? Sexy, no?" was asked in a bad Spanish accent. His silly behavior resulted in being playfully called a dork before snatching the shades back, releasing that rare genuine laugh of hers.

And how beautifully tortuous it was to hear, he hated to admit.

Now, and the first time he ever heard it back at the greenhouse. Always so carefree and airy sounding. Cullen couldn't help comparing it to a gentle brush of wind blowing pass someone's ears. A caress never once directed at himself. Only a mocking scoff was all he ever received from the raven-haired girl..which was scarce nowadays. She hardly bothered to purposely meet his gaze too. When they unintentionally did, it was brief and either impassive or filled with pure animosity.

That's why he'd been inwardly astonished earlier when Alice announced merrily in her head before Warren's entered,

' _She's actually gonna look over here, just so you know!'_  His ability also wasn't the only one behaving strangely around the girl. Since her arrival, Alice's visions towards her were never fully complete. Appearing as brief flickering images or short muted interactions with whoever she involved herself with. For the latter ones, she went by what was shown to understand or guess what was to come.

" _Well, I don't." he snapped back a lie, dropping the chocolate chip cookie he was playing with down angrily._

_His coven sister stared at him, unconvinced. 'Yes..you **do**.'_

And she was indeed right.

The vampire quietly sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. God, he detested himself! Loathed the constant battle going on inside him because of  _her._

" _Maybe_ _Cyan_ _was right.."_  he thought bitterly,  _"I shouldn't have saved her."_  The 'beast' locked inside roared angrily then, scolding him for thinking such a terrible thought. A mental eye roll was given in response. His monster snarled before returning to slam against its' figurative steel bars; displeased it wasn't them receiving such a rare wondrous gift like the other boy.

He had to turn his gaze away from the two friends because of it, barely suppressing the rising growl in his throat.

It didn't help his fragile control neither upon remembering tomorrow, they were hanging out together yet again; no matter if it was as a group. Because Mike planned on finding a way to get the two of them alone. And while he didn't necessarily believe Newton would do anything foul toward her, the slim possibility couldn't be brushed from his mind. Males, human or vampire, were unpredictable after all..

He gritted his teeth, frustrated. Of all the beaches,  _why La Push?_ The one directly on Quileute land—the only damned place he was unable to cross because of that damn treaty agreed upon decades ago. But he wasn't about to risk breaking it by giving into his persistent protective instincts and cause his coven to leave their home forever. That's why Edward hoped she'd say no due to her dislike for water when hearing about the trip. And she had at first, until sweet Angela persuaded her with other choices than going near the sea.

' _.._ _She's in a grand_ _ol'_ _mood now.'_  Jasper noted all of a sudden. Momentarily pushing conflicting thoughts aside, the auburn-haired vampire turned towards the southern blond. Fully intent on snapping at him for the obvious and yet unneeded comment but the harsh words vanished from his tongue.

Because he was  _smiling_.

It wasn't big. Only a small upwards quirk at the corners of his lips, but genuine nonetheless as he peered over at the lively human girl. His posture—usually so rigid, it appeared to physically hurt—was much more relaxed for once; arm lazily around his mate as she leaned her back against him. This small side of him was never seen in public since starting his new diet. With the constant lingering smell of human blood, he always remained on alert to prevent a major slip up. Even when well fed, he wasn't as calm as he was at the moment.

The empath sensed his astonishment and explained, ' _Her happiness.._ _i_ _t's the strongest one in the room_ _right now_ _. So much_ _so_ _, it's affecting me.._ _f_ _or the better,_ _thankfully.'_ Golden orbs widen. Her emotions could be so strong, they canceled out everyone else's? Even in a large room like they were currently in?

The newcomer was affecting all of the gift users among their coven now.

"How is that even possible?" Edward inquired aloud, alerting the others of their mental conversation. Alice sat up from her comfortable position and swept a worried glance between her mate and brother.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Cyan. Her emotions..they're the only ones affecting Jasper at the moment."

"What?! Why the hell are you just now mentioning this?" Rosalie questioned her pretend twin angrily.

Jazz sighed. The sudden clamor was ruining his blissful buzz. "That's because this is the first time it's happen." His brows furrowed slightly. "They, however, keep fluctuating though. One moment they're extremely intense and the next, completely closed off."

Emmett raised a brow, peering curiously over at the new girl. "Well damn..your human just keeps getting more and more interesting."

"She's not my human!" the telepath snarled. The larger vampire brushed off his outburst with a roll of his eyes. He took a deep breath before repeating his previous question. "How's that even possible, Jaz?"

Said person gave a half-shrug, stating simply. "Maybe she's gifted, just like Alice always was."

Edward peered quizzically at the subject of their conversation.  _"If that's the case, is she_ _even aware of it_ _?"_ Memories of her startling somberness flashed to mind then. The parts of their limited conversations that struck him oddly afterwards;

" _I'm sure I can keep up."_

" _I highly doubt that, Edward."_

" _All you need to know is, I have enough problems already complicating my life. I damn well don't need to know yours too."_

" _I know a lot more than you can even begin to imagine, Edward. And I really wish I didn't.."_

Was that what she had meant those few times? Why she was so adamant and yet indifferent after witnessing what he'd done to Tyler's van? Because..she was also able to do things others shouldn't too?

"That explains some things.." the psychic interjected softly then. She'd been peering at her as well; her expression sympathetic. "Poor thing looks exhausted. The lack of control over it must be draining." It was true. While hidden it well with joyful demeanor, those brown eyes hinted every so often the tiredness laying behind all that mirth displayed.

"And why are we suppose to care?" Rose picked apart the slice of bread on her plate with her ever beautiful face was scrunched up in disdain. She was the most vocal of her disapproval over their current predicament. More than sick of hearing about the snarky human girl who was disturbing upon their once peaceful existence among her kind. Never missing a chance to badmouth Cyan either and how ridiculous the rest of them were being.

The small vampire's answer was directed more at the mind reader than the nettled blonde. "I think..maybe she's unknowingly experiencing some bad effects due to your hostility towards each other."

That received a doubtful scoff from their coven sister. "She doesn't give a single shit about Edward. I doubt she's losing sleep over him."

A frustrated noise escaped the psychic before stressing to Edward. "Push aside whatever uncertainties you have towards Cyan and your own feelings, and just go talk to her again." He couldn't help but rolled his eyes. There she goes again. Always persuading him to do just that. The last time he acted on her little encouragement, it resulted in his current bristled relationship with the newcomer.

"You think I haven't tried? Because I have," he informed, growing angry all over again. "And each time, we end up butting heads like a couple of rams." Which seemed like more than enough proof the two weren't compatible. It was just the alluring sweet smelling blood flowing through her veins that he craved, not  _her_.

"Oh, stop trying to make that brief vision of you and her being friends come true." snarled the other female vampire. Emmett rubbed his mate's shoulder, trying but failing to calm her down. "It can't happen, Alice!" Before Alice could argue further, she froze. A daze expression soon fell onto her face; the familiar warning that a vision was coming.

Edward calmly braced himself as he was sucked into it as well—

_Outside, underneath one of the school awnings shielding them from the light downpour, were Edward and Cyan. The vampire stood causally leaning against a metal pole, arms folded over his chest while his honey gaze laid attentive on the young woman crouched across from him. She appeared oddly relaxed in her seemingly uncomfortable pose and his present company, taking small bites from a chocolate protein bar while staring out at the rain-soaked landscape. Dark browns slowly trailed over in his direction before stopping fully on him. Mischief gleamed in her once tired eyes and coated the small burgundy-colored smile given as she mutely suggested,_

" _Shall we play a game then?"_

The vision faded, allowing the psychic and telepath to return to their present noisy surroundings. The others looked expectantly at the two, waiting for one of them to speak of what they saw. But Edward was left speechless by it. His ever insatiable curiosity towards the mysterious girl grew even more now as questions over the scene filled his thoughts. Alice tapped his hand eagerly, gaining his attention before pointing somewhere behind him. Turning so fast that if human his head would've surely snapped, he discovered Cyan heading towards the wall of the vending machines.

"It looks like you should try again  _now._ " she told, smiling smugly. Blindly motivated now thanks to her vision, he listened once more.

After all, what could go possibly wrong this time?

* * *

The familiar buzzing in her ears alerted of the silent presence behind her; a very similar approach like he'd done back at the greenhouse.

" _How lovely."_ Warren groaned to herself,  _"_ _As if my internal battle over whether or not to just stick with my usual poison wasn't bad, the Fates made_ _ **him**_ _appear."_ Experiencing deja vu was slowly becoming 'their thing' now, it seemed. She grimaced, disliking the very notion of them even having one. And how unsettling that his footsteps always remain utterly silent; like a predator stalking their helpless prey before delivering their fatal attack.

" _If he truly wished..he very well could kill you."_  noted her little voice friend.

Dark browns rolled. As if she forgot what he could easily do..  _"_ _Jeez. Thank you so much for that lovely analysis."_

Just like during their shared time amongst all the flourishing flora, Cyan selected to ignore him until he spoke or gave up and went somewhere else. Which resulted in uncomfortable silence and staring—her, blankly at the drink machine and him, thoughtfully at her tense back.

"I think you're suppose to put money in it if you want something. Trying to get it using just your mind unfortunately won't work." Edward smirked, hoping his little joke would break the tension. Instead, the strong urge to cringe made her shoulders stiffen painfully from suppressing it.

What the hell was that corny line just now? Maybe the real reason he didn't interact with others was because he didn't properly know how to.

" _Poor thing."_  was noted sarcastically.

Another long stretch of awkward silence passed between the two.

God, were these the times he wished to read her. "Uh..that was a joke." he stated in a lame tone.

Her dark gaze slowly but finally met his golden one. "I figured." she drawled, clearly unimpressed before adding, "You know, I sorely hope you aren't planning on creating a career in comedy. Because frankly you suck, bud."

Her friends were no doubt observing and murmuring amongst themselves by now. Itching to know what was currently being said between the two. She mentally sighed, imagining the bombardment of questions she'd receive once this was over.

The vampire frowned. "Don't worry, I'm not."

"Wise decision, Cullen." The young woman faced forward again and selected a beverage.  _Coca cola, it was._  The familiar drink would bring her comfort unlike her present company was. Said person held back a long sigh. Only a few minutes of conversation with her and he was already disillusioned by his sister's vision. But he wasn't giving up just yet, having come at least this far.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him move to stand beside her. Thankfully, he managed a decent amount of space between them which was a welcomed relief.

The boys always acted like they'd forgotten—more like,  _blatantly ignored_ —the definition of 'invasion of privacy' when around her. Always standing too close or with their arm draped over her shoulders. She didn't mind casual consenting touches from her friends, but not all the damn time! Too much stimulus caused her to feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic. Made the fake smile stretch on her face too tightly; to suffer the consequence alone later with sore cheeks. Spew out false happy nonsense while her mind wished to scream out into the fake reality she forced herself to live in—

' **Don't get close to me!'**

" _It's all my fault, you know.."_

' **Let go! Stay away!"**

" _He's dead because of me.."_

' **Don't touch me or you'll die too!'**

The jarring clap of lightning brought her mind back to focus, releasing her from that melancholic pit she found herself falling into every so mood swings were getting the best of her again. This wasn't healthy. If this kept up, she'd have to get checked out..which meant another lovely trip to the Death Palace.

She quickly distracted herself from the unwelcoming thought by grabbing her drink from the slot and asking her fickle classmate, "So, to what do I owe this sudden uncharacteristic visit? Besides witnessing firsthand your knee-slapping humor."

"To ask how you are." Her raven-haired head whipped to the left and stared at him, incredulous. He said nothing, only staring right back; pure sincerity easily spied in his odd gaze. As if he truly cared about her well being. Seeing it made her brows raise in surprise. She only ever receive such an expression from Charlie.

Bewilderment shifted into suspicion as her ever present distrust flared to life. What was going on? Had hell officially frozen over? Was she going to receive news next that the demon hag decided to become a nun? Why, all of a sudden, was he trying to be civil after a month of frigid interaction?

_If she asked, would he even answer honestly?_

That's all she really wanted—a genuine answer for once. Not just by him, but anyone really. Lies, false promises, and secrets circled around and consumed her entire life. She lived in a sticky web of them. Was controlled like a broken marionette by them with her terrible mother as the puppeteer.

Some would then dare say those were a 'normal' part of everyday life.

Not hers.  _Never hers.._

If Cullen opened up to her at last, maybe she could be able to finally do the same and wouldn't still feel so alone afterwards. Also put an end to their petty feud even and start anew; possibly having another proper friend alongside with Becca.

The possibility was too tantalizing to pass up. "..Why do you care?" she questioned, however unable to keep the bite out of her voice or stop the skeptical narrowing of her dark eyes. Old habits die hard, after all.

Edward hesitated. His mind began jumbling with many replies—

Because of Alice's vision. His continued curiosity over who she truly was. Needing to know whether she was aware how gifted she was.

But most of all, he was fearful of exposing the real truth. That he was a vampire, the very deemed fictional monster of nightmares. Longing for her sea salt caramel blood. Desperately wanting to taste and feel the liquid warming his throat as it ran down smoothly. Of the carnal craving his Beast felt towards her. Who, if freed, would mark her peachy skin with claiming bites. Even dare try to take her in that very room for all to bare witness as he made her his—

" _It's complicated._ " his voice strained out painfully, peering down at her with pleading eyes. Hoping she'd understand his confused reasoning. Unfortunately, Cyan didn't. Giving him her trademark scoff—which made him flinch and shoulders slump like a kicked puppy—her can of Coke was roughly shoved against his hard chest.

"You _really_ need to sort out your own shit first, Cullen. And stay the hell out of mine's." was harshly advised before she walked away with a shake of her head, abandoning him and the drink she no longer wanted because of her now soured mood.

Leaving them both parched for various reasons..

* * *

A barbarous growling sounded; loud enough to rival the distant rumbling thunder.

Newton smirked. "Jeez, you hiding a bear in your shirt, Cy?" Said person continued watching the passing students, but lifted her middle finger to flip him the bird. He just threw his head back and cackled obnoxiously in response. The two friends were at the moment loitering outside Molina's class. Eric was missing from their usual trio. He was skipping to deal with something important for the Prom Committee.

But..Mike didn't know that. He believed they were waiting for him so she could give the other boy the promised playlist of possible songs for the awaited event. Only Cyan had done so earlier in their Algebra class. No, the real reason for them staying out in the crowded hall was because she didn't want to be the first one at her lab table. Left sitting there, alone with her thoughts. Thinking over everything and festering her sporadic feelings until they turned violent. Resulting in her lashing out at the very annoyance the moment they arrived that slightly provoked her current state of mind.

Still lightly chuckling, Newton rooted around in his bag for a moment before pulling out a chocolate protein bar.

"Here." he offered with a smile. "You seem to need it more than I do, heh." Brown eyes widen a tad, taken aback by the kind gesture. Her gaze shifted from the bar and the blond-haired boy a few times before tears filled the corner of her eyes, suddenly emotional.

_Damn her_ _rotten_ _mood swings!_

"Thanks, Mike.." was told softly as she slowly took the food item. Trying not to cry while keeping her eyes down so he wouldn't notice.

But unfortunately, he did.

"Aw, don't cry." His warm hand petted the top of her head as if she were a small sniveling child. A tender gesture that hadn't been done since she was young. Oh, this wasn't helping comfort her at all; instead messing up her hair and bringing up sad memories. Thankfully, Newton's ever joking personality kept her out of the past. "I wasn't gonna continue to let you starve after hearing that monster you're hiding."

"Oh, piss off!" The young woman lightheartedly shoved him. "And I'm just fine, by the way."

"..Are you though?" Cyan glanced up in surprise, meeting the sincere expression on her classmate's face. Almost as similar as Ed—

She mentally shook herself, putting a hard stop on any thought of  _him_  further.  _Enough was enough_ , she inwardly declared! If the voice in her head had eyes..they'd be rolling right then.

"Whoa, why the sudden change in gears there, Newton?" she queried in a casual tone while pocketing the protein bar for later. As if the remainder that this was second time someone was poking around about her well-being didn't bug her.

"Because of the conversation you were having with Cullen.." A short pause was given as he rubbed his neck awkwardly and glanced to the side. The young woman discreetly rolled her eyes. She'd been right. They were indeed spying. And none of them had time to ask her anything since she had returned to pick up her stuff and then stormed off into the crowd, angrily grumbling under her breath. Now, this was at least Mike's chance to get some maybe trashy tabloid worthy info.

" _The people of Fork and their instinctual nature to 'spill some tea' as Becca would rightfully call it."_ She waved a dismissive hand as the warning bell sounded. Looked like Eddie wouldn't be joining them today.

_Smart boy._

It was wise to stay far from her..

"Oh, _that_. It was nothing." Warren lied in second nature as she pushed off the wall she'd been resting on. And with such ease too. The flawlessness of it made her stomach twist in disgust towards herself. "I'm just emotional because I'm PMS-ing, not because or over what was said with him."

"You sure?" her blond-haired companion pressed further, much to her annoyance. Her left eye was threatening to twitch. "Seemed kinda heated back there." It was certain anything she said on the topic would be repeated back to the gang—Jess, their friendly neighborhood gossip, being first one since she and Mike shared their last class together.

Cyan sighed. _"Well, might as make it something worth discussing about other than algebra equations."_

"Yeah, well that's because he asked me to the Prom and I shot him down cold." A hand grasped the inside of her left elbow, halting her from entering the classroom. Secretly proud having not flinch or lash out at the sudden unwarranted touch, she peered over her shoulder; her expression exasperated and asking 'what now?'.

Mike stood there suddenly very serious; a characteristic she hadn't seen from the young man since befriending him. "He didn't say something offensive to you, did he? If so, I'll be more than happy to kick his entitled ass and put him in his place for you."

The young woman blinked, thrown off guard by his kindness once again.

Yet another thing she never thought she'd hear come from Mike Newton. Back home, Becca was the only one who offered such a thing if hearing about someone saying or done something rude to her best friend. It hit just then that the others actually might truly care for her..or most likely it was just him being worried about losing 'his chance' with her.

She decided, for the moment and to give him a little credit, to believe in the former.

Giving his hand a friendly pat, she reassured him Cullen hadn't and that she could easily take care of herself if he did. But afterwards quickly added with a small smile if it did happen, he'd be the first to know after seeing the unconvinced look cross his face. That seemed to thankfully return him back to normal as he released her with a goofy but pleased grin; quietly sighing with relief once his hand was gone.

Mr. Molina appeared in the doorway then, ushering them inside and teasing with a 'Come on, lovebirds' loud enough for their classmates to overhear. Equally red in the face, they parted ways and headed to their assigned seats while everyone chuckled around them. Once settled, the older man began class, not bother with calling attendance.

Stepping up to Mike's table in the front where three small cardboard boxes were placed, hiding whatever was held inside. "Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," Not done messing with Newton, Molina told him to pass them around to each lab group. Removing a pair of gloves from his unwrinkled lab coat and putting them on, he continued. "The first should be the indicator card—" He removed said item from one box and held it up from the whole class to see.

Warren, listening with a blank expression while resting her weary head in her hand, shot up upon seeing it; lax body now painfully rigid. Giving her love of all sciences, she knew instantly what it was and meant— _blood typing_. Normally, seeing small amounts of blood wouldn't bother her too much. But not today. Not when she was already high-strung, exhausted, and overly sensitive.

Molina's voice tuned out as she couldn't stop watching him demonstrate how the process was done. Stared as Mike's partner—some girl who's name she didn't bother to remember—was chosen as his victim. Didn't breathe as water was dropped onto the four individual squares before taking the lancet and gently stabbing the tip of the girl's index finger, squeezing.

And sure as hell didn't wait to see the tiny bead of crimson liquid pool to the surface.

The young woman sped out of there like a bullet from a gun; almost taking poor Mike out in the process. Ran wildly down the quiet and too bright hallway. Burst out the doors of the suddenly claustrophobic building and into the icy drizzling rain; not caring about her or her clothes getting soaked. Only stopping once standing at the top of the stairs leading to the tarmac parking lot almost filled to the brim with various empty cars.

The need to escape surprisingly left her mind in the moment as alleviation seeped like warm bathwater into her tired bones and muscles. She dropped down onto the concrete step with an exhale, ignoring the burst of pain from her butt making contact with it too hard. That was gonna leave nice bruise, for sure.

The heels of her palms pressed into her stinging eyes then, blocking out the light as she caught her breath.

A shaky little laugh, that would have sounded crazed if in her right mindset, escaped her not too long after.

She did it!

She managed to stop another episode from triggering. See, Cyan didn't need to talk to some specialist about her issues. Didn't need the help of medication either. She could handle everything just fine all her by lonesome. Feeling smug, she let her hands fall into her lap before dark browns slowly opened—

And screamed godawful bloody murder in the pouring rain.


	6. "I'm a Loser, Baby, So Why Don't You Leave Me Alone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a big thank you for the kudos and to everyone who stopped by to skim my silly little fanfic. Y'all are awesome and I hope you have a good day! xoxo

(Chapter Songs: [Fake Happy by Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8vsuOXZBXc) & [Lovely by Billie Eilish ft. Khalid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1Pl8CzNzCw))

The pleasant notes of Debussy's ' _Clair de Lune'_  floated gently from the speakers. Coupled with the soft patter of rain falling against glass, creating a lulling serenity. Anyone who sat among its' tranquil aura would easily find themselves drifting along and forgetting about the outside world. Allowing whatever troubles may have laid heavy on their weary mind and soul slip momentarily free…

Unfortunately, that was just a wishful illusion.

Because Edward couldn't find an ounce of peace from it whatsoever.

Alone inside his Volvo temporarily residing in the school parking lot, he sat behind the wheel with closed eyes; forehead resting along the leather steering. Anyone on the outside happening to glance in would simply believe he was skipping class by using the hour to catch up on some lost sleep that morning. It was a normal thing for a teenager to be found doing after all. But again, he was anything but  _normal_. While eternally appearing as said age group, his mind, past experiences, secret lifestyle, and demeanor displayed someone far older than what was physically perceived.

And yet..in that very moment..the vampire felt like his former seventeen year old self once more after a hundred and eighteen years of roaming the ever-changing earth.

_All due to one human girl._

Auburn-haired head shifting slightly to the side, golden orbs opened and fell on the now warm can of Coke resting in his center console; still oddly in his possession. Given how strongly it had been pushed into his chest, it was surprising the beverage remained intact and not coated him all over with the sticky carbonated liquid. His sternum—where said item had been roughly thrust into—suffered from its phantom pressure now and then as well. He caught himself a few times rubbing the area absentmindedly to relieve the irritating sensation.

Almost as if all her vexation towards him ended up seared onto his flesh as an invisible mark. _L_ _ike_ _a_ _curse.._ To forever be plagued by nonstop thoughts of Cyan.

Even now, stormy dark browns crept to the forefront of his mind. Having stared directly and solely into his lighter ones due to their close range in height. God..they could very well have rivaled the tumultuous weather brewing outside; threatening to strike him with lightning in that very spot. So alluring but potentially deadly. Especially coupled with scoffing wine-colored lips and knife-like words—

" _You really need to sort out your own shit first, Cullen. And stay the hell out of mine's."_

A groan of annoyance towards himself disrupted the soft music.

There he went again—reliving her cold advice and their tense but awkward interaction back in the cafeteria. For the several passing minutes since, they played on a never-ending loop of self-torture inside his head. To witness his previous actions with second-hand embarrassment and made to ponder how he'd change certain aspects if given the chance to start over.

Afterwards, the self-pity switched towards anger at the young woman's rude questioning.

Wondering how the hell she couldn't see that was exactly what he'd done as of late. That from the very moment coming in contact with her tantalizing scent, he tried— _and sadly failing_ —his damnedest to keep his distance. So, his delicate control over his ravenous beast didn't completely fall through and be taken over by only his baser instincts; no longer being the 'human' he pretended to still be. And each time he actually believed to finally be able to manage as usual, some thing or sudden event ended up dragging him through the dirt back towards her.

Such as Alice's vision that afternoon and the discovery of Cyan's emotions affecting Jasper.

Once again, unwarranted intrigue floated to the surface.  _"..._ _Who are you truly, Cyan Warren?"_

Mind unable to formulate answers, he was finally able to take in the music of his favorite composer. ' _Clair de Lune'_ had long since ended. The piano now replaced by various woodwinds, horns, and strings. Slow and beguiling the sound was..with hints of mischievous playfulness mixed into the notes.

_A rare genuine laugh._

_Always so carefree and airy sounding._

His body rippled with an uninhibited shiver, having nothing to do with the chilled temperature. No..it was more due to a sensual feeling much like the theme of—

 _'Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune'.._ which he now realized was currently playing.

" _Oh, h_ _ow fitting.."_ Edward commented wryly. Another groan and headbutt to the steering wheel, he squeezed his tawny eyes firmly shut. As if that would help block out not only the soda can and music, but also memories of Warren and his conflicted feelings.

He leaned back against the driver seat with a heavy sigh. "In all my years..one thing unfortunately hasn't changed," the vampire deadpanned to no one in particular. "Women are ever a true mystery."

Unknowingly, the Fates were already setting him on a course to unravel the mystery of one certain young woman..

_Which began with a single bloodcurdling scream._

The horrible sound violently jolted him from his thoughts, shaking him to his very core. So much so that he didn't realize his body moved on its' own until the light drizzle outside connected with his bare cold skin. His gaze searched the parking lot in a wild panic for the source, growing more distressed when unable to locate it.

A stroke of luck thankfully happened then. The wind blew gently passed him, carrying a lovely familiar scent.

Nostrils flared, greedily inhaling. The 'beast' inside whimpered out, _"Cyan.."_

With that single word, Cullen disappeared from his spot in the blink of an eye. If anyone had been in the lot with him, they would've started to question their sanity upon noticing he was gone without a trace. Though, the open car door and Debussy's music playing from within displayed the only remnant of his existence having ever been truly there.

* * *

 _ **It**_ was happening again.

It was fucking happening again and Cyan was struggling to stop it.

None of her usual methods were working to banish the gory sight from her teary vision; no Tyler either to help coax her out of her memories.

Red was all she could see. Endless, maddening crimson. Dripping from her open palms or splattered across the concrete floor. Pooling under the quickly growing cold body of her dearest love one. Sharp unnatural teeth that grinned crazily up at her, coated in the sickening color. Threatening to tear her apart next—

She pressed the heel of her palms into her dark ones; a pounding headache pulsing behind them. "Go away..just go away.."

_But they wickedly persisted..paying her pleading no mind at all._

And the eyes too! Those terrible, chaotic orbs that haunted her every waking dream and nightmare. How they had paired with the awful hue of their barbaric carnage, blazing so unnaturally bright in their insanity. Piercing out of the darkness like some morbid beacon of a lighthouse filled with nothing but horrors, tugging her towards a promised violent death.

" _Have you come to play with me like dear ol' Daddy, little girl?"_

A shiver ran through her, having nothing to do with how wet and freezing her body was.

Damn it, that voice. Slightly raspy, full of patronizing mockery and egotism..and regrettably unforgettable.

She was hearing  _that monster_  now, signaling how lost into her latest episode she was. Trembling fingers tangled into her damp hair, pulling hard enough to threaten removal of the thick strands. The last time she'd gone this far off the deep end was back in middle school.

One of her former classmates was goofing around with a few of his friends in the courtyard before homeroom. She and Becca sat lounging on the edge of the fountain located there with several other students, watching and making fun of the immature boys.

" _Would you look at those idiots?" Her best friend rolled her eyes, shaking her immaculate bundle of natural brown curls. "Acting like they're still in elementary school, and not seventh grade."_ Cyan had laughed in agreement. But before the other girl could judge further, misfortune struck. One wrong shove and down the boy went, landing face first into the stone pathway. Resulting in a broken nose and split upper lip that both poured nonstop blood.

She couldn't look away in time..

It took Natalia physically coming to the school to snap her fully out of it. The aftermath of that result was equally as wonderful as reliving her childhood trauma.

The voice switched tones now, turning more saccharine.

" _..Come here, sweetheart..Tell mama all about it.."_

Oh god, as if this couldn't get even worse! The young woman brought her knees up, burying her face between them. She choked out a sob, unable to squeak out even a word. Resorted to fearfully shaking her head in response to the phantom voice. It was becoming hard to breathe. Warren didn't know how much longer it would be before blacking out. Boy, did she hope it'd lead to that and not continue on towards the more physical hallucinations.

Just as her mental breakdown seemed about to reach its' peak, the ugly voices were suddenly joined by a new sound—

_An unexpected buzz._

Teary browns automatically glanced ahead, sensing the exact direction where the person responsible for the noise was. Several steps below, staring up at her with unbridled concern clouding their amber gaze, stood none other than Edward Cullen. Cyan couldn't help but take all of him in. His current presence was truly something else..

The light rain had sodden his purposely messy hair some, causing several strands to fall over his forehead and into those troubled eyes. Like her own clothing, his thin black shirt and jeans were also victims to the downpour, clinging to his lean but fit body almost sinfully. If not so distressed, she'd hate him even more for looking like some literal brooding wet dream from some cliché teen romance novel while she sat there resembling either a tragic raccoon or Kayako from  _the Grudge_.

But that wasn't how she appeared to Edward at all.

To him, she just looked so lost and scared. The complete opposite of the impassive girl who displayed confidence and spoke sarcasm like no other he'd come to know. Who's steely orbs from earlier were now stricken by unseen horrors and unshed tears. Drenched and huddled in on herself with dark wet strands clinging to mascara-stained cheeks. If he had to, the vampire would compare her to that of a Siren from Greek mythology. Luring him in with not her voice, but her sad eyes and intoxicating fragrant instead..right towards his second death.

Because he had no control over his actions since his beast recognized her smell in the passing wind. They were on high alert, even more so upon discovering Cyan's fragile form on the top step. Needing— _no, desperate_  to find out what ails her or worse, who was responsible and deserved to be on the receiving end of their rage. Cullen, not bothering to put on his human act around her, sped up the steps until he was inches from her.

Flinching back, Warren gasped in surprise at his sudden appearance in front of her. Though knowing of his unnatural speed capability, that was the first time she actually witnessed it with her very own eyes. One second, he was several feet away and the next, him staring directly into her eyes and invading her personal bubble. And because she didn't blink either, his form appeared as nothing more than a pale fast-moving blur.

" _Just like.. **him.** " _The very thought caused the tightness in her chest to return. The telepath tilted his head, brows furrowing. Her heartbeat had abruptly picked up. Did he frighten her by what he'd done? Once more, he wished his gift was useful in that moment.

With a bit of reverse déjà vu, cold fingertips gently brushed her jaw line. "I'm sorry..are you alright?" He inwardly kicked himself after asking such a stupid question. Of course, she wasn't!

Even so, she still shook her wet head, wheezing out. "N-No..can-can't..b-breathe." A shaky hand then raised up and rubbed at the center of her chest; ironically, the very same location that had been bothering him. "H-hurts."

Cullen nodded in understanding. "Okay.." he said softly, speaking to her as if a frighten animal. In a way..she was. Caged and left pacing until driven to insanity. Unable to escape the prison the suffocating mood held her captive in. "First, I need you to purse your lips for me."

Dark browns widen. "I-I-I..ain't a-about..t-t-to..kiss ya!" she stuttered; the request exciting her panic attack further. His lighter ones couldn't help but roll; her immature exclamation restoring him to his usual demeanor a tad.

"That's not why I said it." he deadpanned, "Look, you need to—"

"Cyan!" The vampire glanced away at the new voice. Not too far from them stood a panic-stricken Mike Newton. Judging by only his expression and how wet the hood and shoulders of his light grey  _Nike_ pullover was, he'd been sent to frantically search for their missing classmate. Once spotting them from the short distance, he visibly relaxed and rushed over to join the two, stopping behind his afflicted friend. "There you are! I—and pretty much the whole class—were freaking out looking for you! Are you okay?" Unable to speak nor turning towards the other boy, she shook her head in reply.

"She seems to be suffering from a panic attack..What happen?" Edward asked him. Flashes of Mike's memories triggered upon his questioning. Biology. White cards being passed about while Mr. Molina pricked one of their classmates' fingers. Cyan's panicked face as she ran by—

Ah yes, the blood typing lesson; the reason for him cutting class in the first place. Since he thankfully didn't smell any spilled blood coming from the young woman, it was safe to assume she hadn't gone through with it. Most likely, not enjoying the sight of blood.

Well, that helped explain  _some_ things..

"We were in Bio, which you're clearly skipping," Newton relayed, unable to resist the jab at his chosen absence and also unaware of the telepath seeing his thoughts. "About to do some blood typing assignment—" Cyan wheezed harder at its' mentioning, leaning forward to press her forehead against the supernatural's cool shoulder. Edward cupped the back of her head, stroking her hair to calm her a tad.

Normally, she'd bristle at his unwelcome touches but she really didn't have the energy to spare. Trying to breathe and push back the budding nausea took much of her focus to care about personal matters at the moment. But if she was being honest..deep down, him stroking her hair didn't feel too bad. Plus, it oddly helped soothe her fast breaths. Just like how her father would whenever she got upset as a child..

The younger teen glared at him then, not liking his closeness to his friend/crush one bit. "Wait..why do you even care? More importantly, what the hell are you doing near her anyway, Cullen?" Said person returned the look with his own blazing one. He didn't like the clear contempt heard in the human's voice whatsoever, letting slip a sub-low warning growl.

Small, feminine hands grasped the front of his damp tee, all of a sudden. "D-Don't do t-that!" pleaded Warren softly, sounding very much like a terrified child after seeing the monster hidden under their bed. He blinked, taken aback. Had she heard him growl?! How? No normal human should—

" _But she's not exactly normal.."_  noted his inner voice, reminding him of the little he learned earlier.

"See! You touching her is freaking her out!" Newton accused, glaring harder. It should be him—someone the newcomer  _actually_  trusted—to comfort her, not the loner creep Edward. Couldn't he take a hint and realize she wanted nothing to do with him? With those thoughts, Mike had enough. He leaned down, planning to pull her from the other boy's arms but the telepath was  _always_  one step ahead of him.

With unnatural ease, Edward scooped the poor girl up into his hard arms, carrying her bridal style. Cyan groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter; her stomach not liking the sudden movement at all! He glanced at her before leaning down to press his nose against her hair, uttering a soft apology..with a peculiar rumbling noise drifting along at the end of it.

" _Wait a sec..did he just_ _ **purr**_ _?!"_  she questioned once recognizing the sound, bewildered. She groaned once again. God, that day was just getting more weird; almost outweighing the horrible.

"I'm taking her to the nurse now." Cullen said dismissively towards Mike, brushing pass him with the young woman in tow. "You can go back to class and inform Mr. Molina on what happened. Then bring her items—"

"No, I should be the one to take her, not  _you_ _._ " Newton refused the order with clenched teeth, following and struggling to keep up with his long stride. "I'm not gonna go along with you just walking away with her when she can't even fight back if you try to molest her or—" The vampire sped around so fast, the other boy almost collided into him. Dark amber orbs glared venomously down at the stupidly bold human, sharp teeth bared. Said person involuntarily took a step back; a shudder of fear crawling down his spine from the murderous look directed solely at him.

How dare he?! How dare this wretch who had no right, given the perverted hormone-driven fantasies of Cyan he'd unfortunately witness for the past month, to accuse  _him_  of defiling her? His beast raged at the blatant insult to their honor, wanting nothing more than to violently rip this boy apart. And in rare concordance, Edward agreed; ready to risk everything his coven leader built for his family yet again.

But thankfully, both for Mike and his sake's, the deemed-justified bloodshed wouldn't be enact..stopped in the worse and most embarrassing way possible.

A small 'oh no' interrupted the tense quiet before the terrible sound of retching followed. Mike jumped back with a crinkled nose, exclaiming 'ugh, gross' at the sight. Cullen didn't even bother to look—the vile image played simultaneously in the other teen's mind and the  _smell_  alone told what unfortunately occurred—and just threw his head back with a heavy sigh. He briefly wondered if Alice had foreseen this event happening and was getting a sick laugh out of her brother's latest misery. Probably not..given how much his shirt really cost..

A few moments after, he felt the young woman fall limp in his arms, having finally fainted.

Another sigh slipped from him. Without a glance at the mess nor Newton, he repeated his previous order before walking off.

Mike gave no objection this time around..

* * *

_All was calm._

_The water, the wind, and even her breathing. It had been awhile since she'd been fishing out on the lake at her father's cabin. Even longer since Uncle Charlie and Bella had tagged along for a trip. Though being out among nature wasn't her thing, Cyan was still happy her favorite cousin chose to come; glad to reconnect with the shy girl once again. She turned towards the dock where said person sat in a beach chair reading while listening to some alternative rock station from the portable FM radio player. With Becca by her side keeping her company while laying on a towel, sun-tanning._

_Seeming to sense her gaze, the year-older cousin lifted her head and met her eyes across the water. That rare bright smile she tended to only reserve for Warren blazed as she waved happily. Like always, the two had clicked instantly once face-to-face even with the many years of distance between them. It was like no time had passed without seeing each other. She was thankful for that. Bella paused in her waving and said something to the other girl. Not looking up, her best friend then offered her own lazy wave. Cyan finally waved back, chuckling softly._

_All was calm..and good._

_Turning back to the relaxed water, she inhaled the idyllic afternoon air; smelling of fresh pine from the surrounding forest. A small smile graced her lips as she listened to light chirping chatter the local birds were discussing. Leaning her head back, the young woman allowed the warm sun in the cloudless sky to tan her peachy skin a shade darker even with the threat of it fading her many colorful tattoos. Which was fine though. She needed to get some of them retouched anyway._

" _Hmm..I wonder if Bec is up to another adventure at the tattoo shop next week?" she pondered, "She probably will if it means she can get semi-naked for Noah again. Maybe I can manage to get sweet Bella to embrace some of Renee's wild side she inherited and join us while she's here, haha."_

_A sharp tug from her fishing pole snapped her out of her reverie. She quickly put on her game face and started reeling the unlucky fish in. In no time, she had a nice rainbow trout in her skilled hands._

_All was calm..good..and perfect._

" _Caught yet another one!" the young woman singsonged with a smug smirk. "If this keeps up, you boys are gonna be elbow deep in fish guts." A chorus of groans sounded off beside her where her father and uncle sat on the shared boat._

_Grinning, she placed her catch in the cooler with her others. "Your daughter is showing us up again, Evan." she heard Charlie complain._

_His brother just laughed good-heartedly. "What can I say? She's good."_

" _Too good when we got a bet going on." grumbled her competitive uncle._

_Cyan ran a finger along the back of one previously caught trout as a soft rustling disrupted the quiet air. Her father most likely shrugging in response before stating, "She can't help it. Since she was a kid, the fish have always been oddly attracted to her."_

" _Hm, or Lady Luck is on her side."_

" _Or that too." Evan deadpanned. The young woman chuckled, turning to face them. Ready to say in a snarky tone 'Maybe they just like me better because I'm the pretty one out of the three of us'..but the words died on her tongue._

 _Eyes widening with horror as she met her father's face—his_ decomposing  _face._

_All was calm..good..and perfectly **false**._

_He gave her an attempt of what appeared to be a grin; more like a grotesque sneer. "Too bad you couldn't share some of that luck with me, baby girl."_

_Before she could even properly react, cold lips caressed the outer shell of her left ear._

" _Too bad indeed.._ little girl. _"_

_Her screams then echoed nonstop around the wilderness.._

_All was calm..good..perfectly false..and dead._

* * *

Terrified dark brown eyes snapped open, meeting the off-white ceiling above; not the clear blue sky from her nightmare.

Cyan was fortunately back in reality.

Palm pressed against her clammy forehead, a shaky exhale escaped while regaining her senses. Her memory was foggy, only able to remember talking to Mike and then sitting down in Molina's class.

She sighed again.  _Great,_ _m_ _emory gaps._  Those tended to occur after having a really bad episode. Something during class definitely must have triggered it..but what?

The amnesic teen slowly sat up and tried to figure out where the hell she was now. A quick scan at the room with health-related posters and items and the shabby bed underneath her, it wasn't hard to realize it was the nurse's office.

" _And where exactly is said nurse?"_  As if summoned by her thoughts, Mrs. Hammond entered; yet another interesting character to reside in sleepy town Forks.

The older woman was in her late fifties dressed in blue scrubs with a beige-colored wool cardigan around her shoulders. The top part of her scrubs had various breeds of cartoon dogs printed on it. The corners of Cyan's lips lifted upon seeing the cute theme. Her graying hair was styled nicely in a rock-a-billy pin-up girl sorta style. The teen wondered if there was some ink donning her aging skin hidden by the long-sleeved undershirt. And genial blue eyes which crinkled in the corners as her bubblegum pink lips smiled upon noticing her sitting up.

"Oh! You're awake!" she exclaimed in relief. The younger woman inwardly grimaced. God..was her fit that bad? The elderly nurse's happy smile dimmed softly—more like,  _pityingly_ —at her. "We were getting worried about you, dear. If you slept any longer, I thought I would have to give the hospital and your uncle a call."

"How.." Warren paused, clearing her hoarse throat. It felt incredibly raw and dry. There was a gross aftertaste accompanying it in her mouth too. "How long was I asleep?"

"A good twenty minutes since that Cullen boy brought you in. The last period of the day's already started—"

She blinked owlishly. Did she hear her right? "Cullen boy?"

"Oh yes, Edward Cullen—polite young man, but a bit peculiar that one." It took every bit of energy to resist scoffing after that remark. Polite? Hell no. Peculiar? Most definitely. Mrs. Hammond returned to her desk as she continued, "He carried you in here. Both dripping wet! Must have ran through the rain to get you to the office faster. And they say chivalry is dead among you youngsters today."

Genuine surprise expression shown on her face. So, Edward was actually committing to his out-of-blue caring act. But again why? What the hell did he want or planned to get out of being nice to her? She was desperate now to know. But first, what Cyan really needed was some more context clues for her full memory to return.

Voice casual and unimpressed, she inquired lightly. "So he carried me? What, did I trip over my feet and hurt myself or something?" That was more her cousin's thing than hers really. But hey, today turned out to be chock full of uncharacteristic surprises, so the outcome was possible. Her heart instantly clenched in pain at the thought of sweet Bella; the good part of the nightmare still fresh in her mind. She quickly straighten, hardening herself. Her wild emotions had had their fun messing with her enough today.

There went that pitying look on the woman's face again. "No, apparently you didn't take Mr. Molina's lesson plan for today too well." Raven-haired head tilted to the side, more confused. "You know.." She leaned across her crowded desk and whispered as if sharing some scandalous secret. " _The blood typing._ "

And like a bolt of lightning, everything came rushing back with those three words.

Running out of class. The cold rain. Seeing red. The voices. Struggling to breathe. Concern tawny orbs.

_Edward._

Warren closed her eyes, facepalming. He witnessed her at her lowest—her _true_ self. Of all people, Edward fucking Cullen had to see how much of a mental case she actually was. She wished Hades would open up the earth and drag her pathetic butt into the underworld. Then by doing the honor of finishing her off by drowning her into the river Styx himself.

"It's okay." the nurse reassured offhandedly, fiddling with the clutter on her desk in search of something. "There's always one that ends up getting sick and fainting at the sight of blood."

Getting sick? She peered down, finally discovering the blatant difference with her clothes. Cheeks burned a light pink in realization; the awful taste wordlessly explained.

" _Oh, for fuck sake's.."_  Cyan thought while asking aloud, "C-Can I use the bathroom?"

With Hammond's permission, she swung her sore legs over the edge of the uncomfortable bed. But paused when her right boot-covered foot bumped into something upon meeting the ground. Glancing down, a tan colored canvas rucksack decorated with various sewn and ironed-on patches sat there—her handy-dandy backpack! So Mike actually listened to Cullen. She smirked, reminding herself to thank him later. The young woman then saw a tied white plastic garage bag beside her pack. Now,  _that_  didn't belong to her..

Well, she thought so.

The older woman spotted her puzzled staring at the questionable bag. "Your shirt and jacket are in there, honey." Ah, right. Not only did Eddie's shirt suffer, so did half her Friday ensemble too. A frown formed on bubblegum lips then, adding. "What a shame. They look like they costed a pretty penny too. Hopefully, they're not too ruined and you can get them dry-cleaned."

Even so..Warren wasn't planning on wearing them again after everything.  _"_ _Just like the puke, too many bad memories stain them now."_

She said nothing, grabbing her belongings and trudging to the bathroom. Pausing outside the heavy wooden door, her eyes seemed to be drawn towards the window. The rain had started once more..Dark browns quickly turned away and disappeared inside the only place that provided privacy and slight peace of mind at the moment.

" _..Nothing good ever happens when it rains.."_

* * *

A self-loathing puffy red-eyed, runny mascara and smudged eyeliner, frizzy haired wreck of a seventeen-year old girl glared back at her carbon-copy in the tiny mirror above the equally small sink.

Her sorry appearance made it seem like she was the aftermath of a drunk night of crazy partying and all sorts of debauchery. Ending up hungover and in someone else's clothes. The oversize Fork's High school mascot logo pullover, no doubt hastily 'borrowed' from the lost and found box, alluding to her having a romp in the sheets with some random jock.

When in reality, she relapsed and suffered a long over-due mental breakdown. Looking like she was trying and failing to win against the lead singer of  _My Chemical Romance_  on who wore the smoky eye look better.

"Eat your heart out, Gerard Way.." she couldn't help but joke dryly, shooting finger guns at her pitiful duplicate. Several seconds of awkward silence filled the single toilet restroom. Dropping to her elbows against the sink, she covered her makeup smeared face and let out a heavy troubled moan. What an utterly miserable downward spiral she was..

And it seemed the universe continued to either annoy, try to kill, or make a fool out of her. Or all of the above! The young woman wanted nothing more than to crawl into a deep hole and die. Even more so, when remembering  _who_ she spilled her guts on.

" _Ugh! Does all the crazy stuff that happens to me lately have to involve him?!"_ she complained in exasperation.

But who knows, maybe once the initial mortification subsided, this might be something to laugh and even brag about.

' _Yeah, Edward Cullen? I threw up on that jerk once and you should've seen his face! It was priceless!_ '

..Nope. Strike that. It  _never_  would be.

Because they hadn't been alone..Mike ended up 'winning' front row tickets to the Barf Show. Two people she knew—one, she was gradually becoming good friends with and the other, greatly detested—experienced a rare double feature of her now most embarrassing moments. There was no doubt too, given how small the school was, everyone probably knew; whether they were in her grade or not.

Though she doubted Mike would blab—at least, she  _hoped_ —the faculty were a bunch of terrible gossipers just as bad as the student body. So, it wouldn't be long before the whole story was nicely pieced together and spread about like the fleas chilling on rats who caused the Bubonic plague. She already could picture Jess secretly enjoying her mortifying mishap and mental breakdown, hoping it repelled Newton's interest in the other girl too. Hell, Warren even had her fingers crossed for the same as well. Not just with him, but anyone still fascinated with her in general.

Well, on the bright side, Edward was  _definitely_  gonna leave her alone forever now.

" _Yeah, who in their right mind would continue hanging around the girl who shared her unsolicited digested breakfast with."_

" _But.."_  came a whispering inner voice; this one full of nothing but negativity and self-doubt.  _"What if it's not just him who decides to?"_

That's right..

Because of all this, Fork Highs could revert into another terrible copy of her school life back in Boston..

_The sound of loud footsteps alerted a ten year old Cyan of her uninvited guests. She just sighed, not bothering to even glance back, and continued quietly creating her white daisy flower crown._

" _And last but not really important, is Cyan Skye Warren—the nature freak." announced the snobby voice of Irene Calhoun. "Who likes talking to plants like they're people and actually believes the things understand her!" Her little followers laughed like that was the most hilarious thing their single-celled minds had ever heard..which it probably was._

_Dark brown eyes rolled, knowing the current abuse was unnecessary. Everybody in their grade knew already this..except there was a new girl in school that day. And believing she could get another lackey to do her bidding, the popular girl decided out of the 'kindness of her heart' to show her around—including who to stay away from._

" _Talking to the flowers again, Cyan?" she then asked mockingly. The bullied girl said nothing, annoying Irene with her lack of response. She leaned over her and saw what she was making. "Oh! You're making another lame crown. Did you remember to thank them for offering themselves to help make such an ugly thing?"_

 _Warren finally spoke, her voice calm and uninterested. "..I did. It's the respectable thing to do, after all." She paused before adding with a_ _tiny_ _sly_ _smile. "Oh yeah, they wanted you to know t_ _hat you remind them of a_ _**Bulbophyllum** _ _by the way._ _"_

" _..Am I suppose to even know what the hell that means?" Irene inquired, unamused. The other girl just shrugged with an air that her classmate sensed made Cy think she was better than her. Which she did. Irene was a terrible person inside and out just like her mother, so compared to her, she **was**  better than both of them. It was why she put up with the constant bullying..because it fueled her to never be anything like them._

" _With your grades...probably not. It's a flower that sometimes smells like death and known to attract flies much like you do with your flying monkeys behind ya." Something hard then struck her in the center of her back, propelling her forward and to land face first in the grass. Her intricately-made flower crown got caught in the fall and was damaged. While she groaned in pain, Calhoun lowered her foot before turning around with a flip of her wavy strawberry blonde hair and walking away with a harsh command for the other girls to follow. Once the pain subsided, Cyan slowly lifted herself up, wiping the dirt from her face; not the least bit surprise either when spying the blood streaks mixed in. This was nothing new after all.._

Ripping a piece of sandpaper-like paper towel out of the plastic dispenser with a growl, she turned on the sink knobs and finally began quick work on cleaning herself up.

Yup..it would be nothing new at all.

* * *

Backpack on, trash bag in hand and feeling like garbage too, Warren stood in the small hallway outside the administrators' office, pondering what to do next. She flat out refused when asked whether or not to have her uncle called to come pick her up. She didn't want him worrying over her yet again. Sure, she suffered a terrible breakdown but compared to her almost car accident, that crap was practically nothing.

And given what happen, Molina's class was where she should be heading. He deserved a proper apology for her startling behavior..But after being 'escorted' to the nurse by Cullen, she wanted to avoid any chance of bumping into him—Mike, as well—even more now. Plus, there was only several more minutes left of class anyway until the official end to the current school week. Hiding out for a bit in the library and having a slight snooze in one of the book aisles was far more appealing than sneaking by unnoticed to the science building.

For a small school, their library was shockingly massive and held great hideaway places. Probably thanks to the lovely bribe—correction, ' _donation'_  by the wealthy Cullen family no doubt.

Perfect for fellow nap takers like herself..or the more promiscuous crowd. But if she went now, it was likely Ms. Wheaton, the head librarian would easily recognize her. That lady was incredibly great at remembering not only faces, but their schedules too. And even if it was a free period, she was a stickler for students being on time if they tended to go there to spend it. Cyan regretted daily chatting up the seemingly kind old lady when she finally went, instead of skipping.

What a pickle the newcomer once again found herself in..

"..How are you feeling?"

Musing thoughts screeching to a violent halt, she jumped at hearing the unexpected voice in the quiet hall. So startled, a small mouse-like squeak ended up slipping free. With her already overworked heart calming, the young woman cautiously peeked towards her right.

Having definitely not been there a moment ago, standing casually against the wall and sticking out like a sore thumb was Edward.

All cleaned up, hands in the pocket of his expensive grey pea coat, auburn hair restyled messily out of place, and that crooked smile of his ever present. Clearly having enjoyed spooking her for once, getting some well-deserved payback too no doubt. Her cheeks instantly burned red with embarrassment; another undeserving side of her he ended up seeing firsthand. Usually, he was unable to sneak up on Cyan, but her 'senses' were kinda on the fritz after all that draining mental shit and wouldn't be back online for another few hours. So there he stood utterly pleased with his pleased self, looking every bit like one of the male model the Ice Queen always prefer to photograph wearing her suave masculine designs.

Dark browns narrowed.  _Damn him and his inhuman good looks._ His gold ones did the opposite, sparkling with mirth while staring unwavering into hers. If she was any other foolish girl, they'd been swooning for sure.

My, what a picture these two must have looked like from an outsider's perspective too. The physical representation to the definitions of frumpy and fashionable they were. Not that she truly cared what others thought how she looked at the moment. Her current appearance matched perfectly with her deep-rooted mood.

A small grimace twisted her mouth, displaying her real feelings as she spoke, "I'm fine, Cullen."

"Hm..I'm suddenly struck with déjà vu," His crooked smile grew wider. She raised an inquisitive brow. My, he was oddly chipper for someone who got vomited on.. "How about you?"

"Oh yes, especially if it plays out like it did before." Warren deadpanned in response. That wiped the smile off his gorgeous face. Smirking smugly, she continued, "Now, why are you here and skipping another class?" Yet again, very much like clockwork, she was asking him why he repeatedly went out of his way to pester her. And probably like always, a partial response or misdirection would be told as well. She mentally sighed, entirely fatigue of everything and this never-ending cycle to they found themselves in. A dizzy waltz to seemingly forever dance until her poor feet bled or died from overexertion.

" _Day in and day out, I find myself sadly becoming more jaded.."_ remarked the young woman, despondent.

"It can't be out of the kindness of your heart this time." She brushed pass the eternally young man towards the main building doors without a glance, having stood far too long in front of the main office. Cyan didn't want to get two written marks for skipping on her permanent record. And the disapproving glances she felt thrown her way by Ms. Cope for loitering were also motivation to move along. Plus with Cullen gracing her with his lovely presence, heading to Molina's was automatically decided as the chosen victor. Oh, joy.. "Or are you here to hassle me into paying for the shirt I ruined?"

Edward caught up with her slightly fast stride with ease, walking side by side. "Actually, it is out of the kindness of my heart. I'm not some heartless monster, Cyan." he scoffed with an eye roll. His classmate subtly mimicked him. That was for sure, having personally almost been murdered by one.

His tone turned oddly gentle a second afterwards. "..I wouldn't have saved nor helped you if I was."

"My goodness.." Cy paused, staring blankly at him; rebuking immediately that his soft admittance actually touched her a tad. She wasn't gonna be seen as weak in front of him again. Twice was more than enough, thank you very much! "Your mood swings are seriously giving me goddamn whiplash, dude. You should really have yourself checked out by your dad. That can't be at all healthy for ya'."

Wow..what strong hypocritical advice. She herself was the one who needed to be admitted after being overrun by hallucinations and having her tumultuous emotions take the reigns today.

Her fellow classmate wanted to snap back, but held off. The slight tightening in his jawline wasn't missed by her though. "I have a request." was suddenly proposed.

A wary expression marred her tired face. "Which is?"

"If I could speak with you privately?"

"..Isn't that what we're doing right now?" came her smart aleck response. The vampire took in an unneeded breath to control his temper and not return just the right amount of snark as well. He couldn't ruin this monumental moment. One wrong thing would forever change the course leading to the vision of them.

Surprisingly, the event outside hadn't ruined the chance like he'd thought. But during the trip to her last class, Alice reassured all remained in order still..before proceeding to reprimand him for not taking better care of the girl she'd grow already strangely fond of.

As always though, it was increasingly hard when she continued—intentional or not—to get under his hard skin.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he stressed her name. Few silent seconds slipped by before a heavy sigh passed her dark colored lips. He tried not to focus fully on them. The color reminded him too much of dried blood.. _of her sickly sweet blood_.

"Okay, fine!" Warren finally caved, throwing her hands up in an exaggerated manner. "I'll bite only because I'm too tired to fight with you today." Plus, she kinda owed him anyway.

A pleased expression spread across his pale face then. It made her on guard once more, suspicious about what the hell he wanted to bother her about. But her curiosity won over. She wanted to see which route this was possibly heading towards.

Pointing a stern finger in his direction, she demanded. "But we aren't doing this where anybody could walk by and eavesdrop. So, you better know a secluded spot where we won't get caught skipping."

Cullen smirked knowingly. "I have somewhere in mind."

Cyan eyed him warily again. "..You better not murder me or I'm gonna haunt your ass for life." He threw his head back, releasing a hearty laugh at the silly threat before resuming to walk ahead of her now. Dark brown orbs glared daggers directly at his lean retreating back.

It felt like she just missed the punchline to a  _very_  essential joke right then..


End file.
